Imprévus
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Quand Antoine reçoit un message de Charlotte, il ne se serait jamais attendu à devoir affronter une aventure qu'il n'attendait pas... Warning: yaoi et mpreg.
1. Annonce

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui inspirée des différents mpreg j'ai fini par en écrire un ! Et pour cette fois ce sera bien une fic avec plusieurs chapitres :). Je précise que je ne prétend pas connaître la vie d'Antoine Daniel et Alexis Breut, j'ignore si ils ont une copine (et si c'est le cas je n'en tiendrait pas compte puisqu'ils seront en couple dans la fic donc désolée). Il en va de même avec les différents You Tubers et les familles d'Antoine et Alexis que je ne connais pas non plus. Si cette fan fic dérange qui que ce soit (ce serais un peu logique dans un sens ) je m'engage à la retirer (mais je ferais une tête de chien battu pour la peine :p). PETITE INFO IMPORTANTE POUR MA MAMAN et pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est que le mpreg : le mpreg est la contraction de man pregmante en anglais il s'agit donc bien d'une fic où un des deux hommes tombe enceint. OUI JE SAIS : c'est impossible dans la vraie vie (comme nous le prouve smosh ;)) et je ne prétend pas révolutionner la science. C'est jute une fan fiction. Sur ce bonne lecture et enjoy ! **

Antoine quitta la route principale sur laquelle il conduisait depuis plusieurs heures pour s'engager sur un petit chemin boueux où il avait récemment plût. La boue recouvrit bientôt les portières de sa voiture.

« -Fichue Bretagne, pesta -t-il intérieurement » tandis qu'il déboucha enfin sur le but de son voyage.

Pas plus tard qu'avant hier, il avait reçu un appel paniqué de Charlotte, la petite amie de David, le frère d'Alexis, alias Linksthesun sur internet, lui demandant de ce rendre immédiatement chez eux. Bien sure Antoine n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par cette idée de quitter brusquement Paris et de faire des heures de route jusqu'à la maison familiale des Breut sans prévenir qui que ce soit et surtout en laissant en plan son émission et ses fans. Mais les sanglots visible dans la voix de Charlotte ,ainsi que son ton paniqué et sa certitude à le convaincre qu'il était essentielle qu'il vienne l'avait convaincu : il connaissait Alexis,ses frères et Charlotte et il se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à lui faire traverser une partie de la France sans avoir une excellente raison. Ce qui ne faisait qu'inquiété davantage le « boss final des internets » comme il se surnommait modestement lui même : pourquoi tant de précipitation et surtout pourquoi l'appeler lui ?

Il sortit de sa voiture désormais méconnaissable et se fit immédiatement accueillir par les différents chiens de la famille. Peu à l'aise avec les animaux, il tenta vaguement de les chasser avec le revers de sa main tandis qu'un petit bouledogue bavait sur sa chaussure. À son grand soulagement, Charlotte, sans doute attiré par le bruit des chiens, sortit de la maison et les rappela tous. Jetant un regard un peu dégoûté à son ex-basket il salua rapidement la brune qui avait les traits tirés malgré son sourire et demanda d'une voix brusque :

« -Bon puis-je savoir à présent pourquoi vous m'avez fait conduire toute la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sure ,allons voir Alexis, répondit Charlotte sans se formaliser de la grossièreté de son interlocuteur, après tout elle avait fait pire à ce niveau là.

-Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? Demanda le bruns, plus inquiet.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, dit la jeune femme tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il se serait attendu, ils ne se dirigèrent pas dans le salon ni même dans la chambre de Links mais vers le fond de la maison. Ils croisèrent Jérémy et David dans la chambre de ce dernier, en train de jouer à la console.

« -Salut Antoine, firent-ils en cœur. Eux aussi avait l'air fatigué.

-'lut ! Marmonna le bruns, ça va ?

-Ça va déjà mieux que l'autre fou ,répondit David en jetant un regard entendus à son frère qui hochât la tête.

-Mais bordel est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! S'agaçât l'ébouriffé

-Il est toujours au même endroit, interrompit Charlotte. »

Après un hochement de tête approbatif des deux garçons, la brune entraîna enfin Antoine vers les toilettes où ils trouvèrent le présentateur du point culture en train de...et bien de faire on ne sait pas quoi en faite... Aux yeux d'Antoine ça ressemblait à une espèce de cérémonie religieuse...

« -Alex ? Appela doucement Charlotte, Alex tout vas bien ? Regarde qui est venu te voire ! »

Le You Tuber releva la tête et jeta un regard morne à sa belle sœur sans jeter un coup d'œil à son ami.

« -Oui madame...oui j'ai fumé des hérissons dans les toilettes. Oui, oui je les ais fumé.

-Euh il va bien ? Demanda Antoine.

-Bien sure que oui ! Répliqua vivement Charlotte, il est juste sous le choc d'une nouvelle et c'est pour ça que tu vas nous aider.

-Mais pourquoi m-

-Alex, coupa la brune, regard à coté de moi il y a Antoine Daniel, tu te souviens de lui non ?

-Ils ont des chapeaux rond, vive la Bretagne ! Ils ont des chapeaux rond ,vive les bretons-tons-tons-tons ! **(je vous avoue que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de d'où vient cette chanson et de ce qu'elle veut dire..-_-')**

-...Si tu veux. Alex arrête de faire l'imbécile regarde il y a-

-Est ce une chèvre, une chienne, une guenon, un poisson peut-être ? Coupa Links qui semblait décidé à sortir une à une certaines répliques de ses émissions.

-Ale-

-Oui, aussitôt nous démarrons...

-A-

-Rhubarbe !

-Ah non ça c'était salut les geeks, commenta Antoine tandis que Charlotte venait de perdre patience et d'agripper les épaules du « malade ».

-ALEXIS BREUT ! ANTOINE VIENT DE FAIRE PLUSIEURS KILOMETRES POUR TE VOIRE ET CELA 3 JOURS QUE TU DEBITE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ALORS MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !

-Ça c'est du self-control, commenta Jérémy qui venait d'arriver, laisse tomber Charlotte je crois que le choc à était trop grand...

-Ça suffit vous tous, marmonna Links en reprenant enfin un air normale et en se levant lourdement, Charlotte je sais qu'Antoine est là, je le voit . Jérémy, mon état ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cerveau et de l'utiliser.

-Et bien on ne dirais pas, marmonna rageusement Charlotte, avant de se faire entraîner par David qui attrapa également Jérémy au vol, laissant les deux hommes seul. »

Un silence inconfortable plana sur les deux hommes.

« -Euh alors tu es malade ? Demanda Antoine pour briser la glace.

-On peut dire ça, soupira le breton, disons que ces derniers jours ont été plutôt éprouvant pour moi...

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le brun. »

Links prit le temps de respirer un bon coup et planta ses yeux gris dans les orbes chocolat du présentateur de What the cut :

« -Mec...je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais...je suis enceint et ….tu es le père. »

**Voilà sur cette révélation un peu cliché on se quitte, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! J'essayerais de poster la suite quand je le peut donc je ne donne pas de date. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit pourris mais bon...Bisous à tous, Ayumi .**


	2. Si demain était trop tard

**Coucou tout le monde voici le chapitre 2 :). J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci pour vos commentaires et vos follows ça m'a fait très plaisir. Les deux chansons qui apparaissent dans le chapitre sont : « If Today was you're last day » de Nickelback et « Thanks for the memories » de Fall out boy. Les paroles ont été prise sur internet. Si vous avez des questions là dessus n'hésitait pas ! **

**Enjoy**

Il roulait vite ,trop vite sur l'autoroute. Il le savait. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à ralentir. Fuir, il devait fuir loin d'ici. Loin de cette endroit, loin de tout, rentrer sur Paris ,faire comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé. Finir son épisode, répondre aux commentaires, boire des bières de temps en temps avec ses potes, aller à des conventions. Fuir la réalité, et retourner dans son petit confort bien parfait. Antoine avait longtemps méprisé les types qui abandonne leurs copine parce que cette dernière avait été mise en cloque. Il en avait parfois vu dans les séries à l'eau de rose que sa mère le forçait à regarder avec elle l'après midi quand il était petit. Plus grand ses parents lui avait ordonné de ne jamais avoir ce genre d'attitude auprès des demoiselles. Mais que diraient-ils si il savait que ce n'était pas « une demoiselle » mais « un jeune homme » ?

_« -Qu...Je...Tu...C'est une blague ?! S'écria l'ébouriffé au bord de la crise cardiaque._

_-J'aurais bien aimé...,dit le breton d'un air sombre, et pourtant..._

_-Mai-mais comment ? Demanda Antoine._

_-Et bien tu sais lors de la soirée chez Kriss quand on..._

_-Ça va merci je crois je l'avait compris, pas besoin d'un dessin ! Répliqua t-il en rougissant._

_Un ange passa, durant lequel Maître Panda put chanter « dessine moi... ». Sentant le regard de reproche que lui lança Links (comme si c'était de SA faute ! Oui bon..) Antoine prit le parti d'essayer de se calmer un peu._

_-Bon, repris t-il en tentant de calmer ses nerfs, ce que je veux comprendre c'est comment tu as put être enceint alors que tu es un homme ?_

_-Alors là, soupira Alex, crois moi j'aurais bien aimé savoir moi aussi. David non plus n'en a aucune idée..._

_-David ?_

_-Oui il fait des études pour être dentiste, expliqua Alex._

_-Et tu n'es pas tombé enceint par les dents non ? Ironisa Antoine._

_-Crétin. Pour faire médecine il faut d'abord passer par un cursus général avant de ce spécialiser. Du coup David est le seul à avoir un minimum de culture médical..._

_-Et pourquoi ne pas être allé directement chez un vrais médecin ?_

_-Oh bien sur ! S'énerva Alexis, tu me voit débarquer chez un vrais médecin et dire « bonjour M., je suis un homme mais je suis mystérieusement tombé enceint après une soirée alcooliser chez des amis, vous me conseillez quel gynéco' ? » ! Je me sentais mal depuis plusieurs jours, j'arrêtais pas les insomnies depuis chez Kriss et j'avais des nausées. Plutôt que d'aller chez un médecin, j'ai demandé conseille à mon frère et c'est là qu'on la découvert. Depuis c'est mon frère qui ne dort plus. Ah, les scientifiques ! **(dédicace particulière à tous mes amis scientifique en particulier mon petit ami qui aurait explosé dans une telle situation XD)**, acheva Links._

_-Et..Et donc je suis le père...dit Antoine qui avait blanchi._

_-Oui, dit gravement le breton, il n'y a que toi. »_

_Antoine eu l'impression que l'air présent dans sa tête se vidait. Non, ce n'était pas possible...il ne pouvait pas être...père...pas comme ça...pas à 25 ans...pas avec un autre homme, un de ses potes en plus... Sans ce rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se redressa, et courus hors de la maison,ignorant les appels de ses différents occupants, prit sa voiture, démarra au quart de tour et quitta la résidence des Breut._

Et le voilà, sur l'autoroute à griller les vitesses sans se soucier des radars. Pour tenter de se calmer, il mit la radio et décida d'écouter la chanson qui passait avec la plus grande attention pour ce vider la tête. C'était « If today was you're last day » du groupe Nickelback. En bon musicien qu'il était, Antoine laissa la musique l'envahir doucement...

« My best friend give the best advice. He say each day's a gift and not a given right »

Ouais c'est facile à dire...ça ce voit que le chanteur n'a pas m'y enceint un des membres du groupe ! En même temps ça doit être peu commun comme situation...

« Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind. And try to take the path less traveled by »

Prendre le chemin le moins fréquenté ? C'est vrais que ça avait toujours été son truc les actions légèrement marginal. Mais pas pour le coup.

« If today was your last day and tomorrow was too you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last. Leave old pictures in the past?<br>Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day? What if, what if, if today was your last day? »

…..La chanson lui plaisait bien en faite. En fan de films de catastrophes Antoine s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il se passerait si aujourd'hui était son dernier jour. C'est vrais que fait-on pour le jour dernier ? Antoine ce dit qu'il passerais très certainement du temps avec sa famille. Puis il irait poster une belle vidéo bien traumatisante histoire de terrifier une dernière fois ses abonnés et de réduire à néant le peu de santé mental qui restait en eux...quoique il doutait fort que ses fans aient un temps soit peu un mental stable, surtout quand il les voyaient. C'était à se demander qui était le plus fou, le You Tuber ou ses fans ?! Oh puis il ferait une soirée avec tout ses potes, qu'ils soient de You Tube ou non. Penser à ses potes lui faisait penser à l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Un breton à la peau pale, au crâne rasé, aux yeux gris/bleue et au petit sourire en coin auquel on avait toujours envie de répondre... Non. Non il ne voulait pas penser à Alexis maintenant.

« Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the prize is always worth the fight »<p>

Bercé par la voix du chanteur, Antoine commença à réfléchir. Bon il a couché avec lui lors de la soirée chez Kriss, i mois. Et par il ne savait quelle miracle (ou malédiction cela dépendait du point de vue) Alexis était tombé enceint malgré le faite qu'il soit un homme. Le poing d'Antoine se serra mais il resta calme. Donc Alexis était enceint de lui et dans approximativement 7 mois il donnerait naissance à un...bébé. Il supposait, hein, parce qu'à ce stade il n'était pas sur que Dame Nature ne leur fasse pas une autre farce et qu'Alexis accouche d'un cheval ! Bien entendus vu l'âge du bébé il était hors de question d'avorter et de toute façon il doutait qu'un médecin accepte. Alexis et lui finirait probablement attachés à un lit de force dans un hôpital peu scrupuleux avec des médecin fous. Oui, un peu comme Mathieu à la fin de sa saison 4. Penser à Mathieu lui rappela son métier : comment Alexis allait-il faire pour tourner ? Les points culture ne posait pas problème mais quand était-il des « Nan mais t'as vus s'que t'écoute », des conventions ou des « point » ?

« Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
>So live like you'll never live it twice »<p>

D'ailleurs comment Links allait-il vivre sa grossesse ? Après tout, il restait un homme, pas une femme, n'y avait pas un risque qu'il trépasse ? Le cœur d'Antoine se serra, il était en partit responsable de son état. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'un de ses amis soient en danger à cause de lui.

« Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past  
>Donate every dime you have? Would you call old friends you never see?<br>Reminisce of memories Would you forgive your enemies?  
>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of? Swear up and down to God above<br>That you finally fall in love If today was your last day »

Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était le cas, et sa seule réaction avait été de fuir comme un lâche. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Non Antoine ne pouvait pas abandonner qui que ce soit, il le savait...et pourtant... Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il faisait sur cette route ? Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour faire demi tour ?

La chanson s'était achevé, désormais il avait l'esprit plus clair. Antoine fit demi tour quand...

Links aussi écoutait une chanson, sauf qu'il était beaucoup moins serein de l'ébouriffé. Charlotte et David à ses cotés, tentait de le rassurer mais peine perdu.

« One night and one more time Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter<p>

One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, he tastes like you, only sweeter »<p>

Quel imbécile il avait été de croire qu'Antoine resterais ! En même temps il le comprenait, lui aussi aurait mal réagit si un de ses amis lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être pères. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ?!

Jérémy était sortit dans le but d'aller faire des courses (oui ce n'est pas parce que vôtre grand frère est tombé enceint que le monde à arrêter de tourner et il faudra bien manger ce soir!) Quand il vu débarquer la voiture d'Antoine à une vitesse folle. Elle dérapa sur plusieurs mètres dans la cour, heureusement vide, manqua de faucher le jeune homme et s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière. Toussant, il s'approcha de la voiture qui était entièrement cabossé quand le conducteur en sortit précipitamment. Antoine avait les cheveux encore plus fou que d'habitude, sa veste kaki était couverte de poussière et un filet de sang lui couvrait une partie du visage.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda le benjamin de la famille au même instant où Antoine s'écria,

-Où est Alexis ?

-Alexis ? Dans sa chambre avec Charlotte et David. Comment a tu finit dans cette état ?

-J'ai eu un accident de voiture, répondit le parisien avec un geste d la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas important, et-

-UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ?! Mais mec c'est grave, s'alarma Jérémy, regarde l'état de ta caisse, regarde toi ! Il faut absolument que tu voit un médecin !

-Non non non je vais voire Alex, répliqua le fou furieux en se précipitant dans la maison, Jérémy sur ses talons qui tentait de le résonner. »

Antoine était habituer aux entrées en scène un peu what the fuck. Mais pour le coup, il s'était vraiment surpassé . Il venait de débarquer dans la chambre d'Alex avec un air totalement fou en hurlant, poursuivi par Jérémy qui hurlait aussi, dérapant et atterrissant sur les pieds de Charlotte et avant que qui que ce soit ai eu le temps de se remettre de cette entrée il avait attrapé Links par les épaules et lui parla en lui gueulant quasi dessus.

« -MEC JE SUIS DESOLE, JE SUIS TELEMENT DESOLE !

-Hum...,fit Alex, merci...

-Mec, reprit plus calmement le taré, je suis désolé d'être partit. C'était dégueulasse de ma part de t'abandonner alors que tu as des ennuis et que c'est en partit à cause de moi. Écoute je...je ne sais pas comment c'est un putain de possible que tu sois enceint ,je commence même à me demander si je te voie comme un ami mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il hors de question que je te laisse seul. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour t'aider et une fois que nôtre...enfant sera né je t'aiderait à l'élevé

-Euh...c'est une magnifique déclaration Antoine mais c'est à dire que...tu met du sang sur le parquet là, se risqua David.  
>-David va voir ailleurs si j'y suis , marmonna Alex sans quitter des yeux Antoine qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit.<p>

-Écoute, continua Antoine, je suis pas près à être père, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment élevé un enfant, en plus j'aime pas les gosses moi, et sans doute que mon éducation sera abominable. Mais je suis près à faire des efforts. »

Il prit la main du breton et la serra fort. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un vrai sourire éclaira le visage du présentateur du point culture. Mais cette fois si ce fut Charlotte qui les interrompis :

« -Les gars, je crois qu'Antoine est vraiment un train de perdre du sang là...

-...Ah oui tiens ! »

**Et oui ce serais dommage qu'Antoine nous claque entre les doigts !** **La suite au prochaine épisode ! Je vous prévient le prochain chapitre risque d'être moins palpitant, se sera plus un chapitre de transition mais bon...en espérant que ça vous a plut ! Bisous, Ayumi. **


	3. Retour sur Paris

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre 2, celui ci sera peut-être moins palpitant puisque c'est une sorte de chapitre transitoire . Bref j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Peut-être que certains le remarqueront mais il y a deux anecdotes personnelles dans ce chapitre. Je précise (si ça peut rassurer) que je n'était ni sous drogue ni bourré en les faisaient (ce qui d'autant put alarmant en faite de ce dire toutes les bêtises ** **que je peux faire sans prendre quoi que ce soit...-_-'). Les flash back sont en **_italique_**, les mots d'auteur en gras et le reste en **normal**.**** Enfin je remercie les personnes qui commentent c'est vraiment très sympa.**

**Enjoy !**

Antoine était de nouveau sur les routes, mais cette fois ci plus calmement. Il venait de quitter la famille Breut, chez qui il venait de discuter pendant des heures dans le salon.

_Toute la famille était rassemblé, y comprit les parents d'Alexis, Jérémy et David. Ce dernier venait de soigner Antoine qui abordait une belle coupure au front après s'être prit un poteau en voiture, bien qu'au final, la blessure n'était pas si grave, c'était juste qu'elle _ _saignait beaucoup. _

_« -Bien, dit le père d'Alexis, nous savons que cette annonce a dut te choquer, Antoine, et nous sommes déjà bien content que tu ai accepter de rester. Mais il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux, que cette enfant, vous devrez l'élever , et pour avoir eu 3 garçons je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas facile. D'autant plus que cette enfant, il va falloir justifier son existence, et ça non plus, ça ne va pas être simple d'expliquer aux autorités ce qui ce passe. Pour l'instant il vaut mieux que quiconque en dehors de cette maison, à part Antoine bien sure, ne soit au courant de ce qui ce passe. Je désolé pour ton travail , Alexis, ajoutât-il en ce tournant vers son fils, mais tu risque d'avoir du mal à continuer tes émissions._

_-J'y arriverais, dit Alexis d'un air déterminé, au pire David sera là pour-_

_-Ton frère n'est pas un vrais médecin , dit doucement sa mère, il faudra bien à un moment avoir une vrais assistance._

_-Je vais me renseigner chez mes profs pour voire si il y a une solution, dit David, même si je risque plus d'avoir des conseils sur comment soigner une rage de dents que pour accoucher, ajoutât-il avec un sourire d'excuse._

_-De toute façon Alex n'en est qu'au début de son 3ème mois, répliqua Charlotte, nous avons encore le temps de réfléchir à tous ça et de trouver des solutions._

_-Tu as raison, approuva Mme Breut, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'Antoine ne s'attarde pas plus de quelques jours ici, sa famille risque de ce poser des questions._

_-En parlants de ça tu compte prévenir tes parents de ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Jérémy, qui n'était finalement pas parti faire les courses._

_-Franchement, je n'en sais rien, dit Antoine, je crois que je préfère ne rien leurs dire pour l'instant._

_Suite à cette discussion, le parisien ce décida à partir, malgré l'instance de la famille Breut à ce qu'il reste au moins pour la nuit, il ne voulait pas s'absenter plus longtemps._

Après plusieurs heures de route, il était de nouveau sur le petit chemin familier qui menait chez lui.

C'était un soulagement, avec les dernières heures éprouvante qu'il venait de vivre. En rangeant sa voiture dans l'allée, il put voire dans le rétroviseur sa mère sortir précipitamment de la maison. Ah oui, c'est vrais qu'il était parti sans donner beaucoup d'explications.

« -Les ennuis commence, se dit-il en sortant de son véhicule. »

« Antoine ! S'écria sa mère, où était tu passé ? Mais qu'est ce qu-Tu es blessé?! ajoutât-elle en voyant le front de son fils couvert d'un pansement.

-Salut m'man, fit piteusement le bruns.

-Où était tu ces 3 derniers jours ?

-Chez un ami qui avait besoin de mon aide...(après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge...)

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ?

-J'étais...occupé...

-Et pourquoi est tu blessé ? Et pourquoi la voiture est dans cette état ?

-mestarrivéunaccident...

-Pardon ? Je n'est pas bien entendus ?!

-...Un accident, maman. J'ai eu un accident de la route en rentrant de chez mon pote...

-QUOI ?! Mais enfin Antoine tu as pensé à l'assurance ? Tu as pensé aux réparations ? Tu as pensé à la _voiture _?

-Je suis ravi de voir que ça t'inquiète pas beaucoup de savoir si je vais bien ou pas, fit remarqué Antoine, mais sa mère ne l'écoutait pas, préférant l'incendier sur son irresponsabilité, sur le faite qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis avec l'assurance, qu'il ne pensait jamais à rien, qu'à son age il était toujours un enfant, que ce serais à lui de s'en occuper, ect ect...

Au bout d'un temps interminable pour le pauvre présentateur de What the cut, il se décida d'intervenir pour stopper la litanie de sa mère.

-Maman, je viens de conduire pendant des heures et je suis franchement fatigué. Oui je sais pour la voiture et dés demain, je te promet d'appeler l'assurance mais par pitié, laisse moi aller dormir j'ai vraiment mal à la tête là.

Antoine sut qu'il avait gagné en voyant la tête de sa génitrice se radoucir. Mais dans un sens , il ne mentait pas vraiment : il avait vraiment la migraine.

-Oh mon chaton ! Dit-elle d'un ton cajoleur, tu es fatigué ? Bien sure que tu peux aller te reposer mon chéri je t'apporterais des dolipranes plus tard. Mais tu es sure que tout vas bien ? Ajoutât-elle d'un ton inquiet, tu as peut-être un traumatisme crânien...

-Non non maman, tout vas bien ! S'exclama vivement Antoine, pour ne pas inquiété sa mère.

-Tu iras voir un médecin dès demain, décida sa mère d'un ton qui ne laissait présager aucune contestations, et maintenant file de coucher !

Antoine acquiesça, il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec sa mère dans ce genre de cas, et se dirigea à pas lourds vers sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa son père qu'il salua d'un signe de tête, monta l'escalier et put enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Dans ces moments là , même si Antoine était très heureux chez ses parents et n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de partir loin d'ici, il enviait un peu ses amis comme Mathieu ou Nyo qui avait leurs propres appartements et qui de ce faite, n'avait pas à donner de justifications à qui que ce soit. Voir même Kriss qui avait sa propre maison (même si il devait quand même avoir des comptes à rendre à sa femme et ne pouvait pas ce permettre de rentrer à des heures impossible, étant père de famille).

Penser au schizophrène le ramenait fatalement à i mois.

_C'était en début d'été, le Beaujolois __**(je ne sais pas comment on appelle les gens du Beaujolais) **__ avait organisé une grande fête où de nombreux You tubers (ainsi que de nombreuses bières ) _ _étaient invités. La maison se trouvant en campagne, ils avaient la liberté de faire autant de bruit qu'ils voulaient, d'autant plus que les enfants de Kriss étaient déjà couchés. De ce faite, ils étaient tous bourrés. Mathieu Sommet ,qui avait déjà à deux reprises basculés dans la rivière adjacente à la maison, c'était mis à hurler que quelqu'un essayait de le tuer et que Raptor-Jésus était dans le coup. Après avoir était calmé, il s'était poster sous un arbre, avec une couverture enroulé autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid qu'il avait drapé comme une toge, se faisait prophète d'un nouveau monde et s'appliquait à prêcher la « bonne parole » aux deux seuls personnes qu l'écoutait encore avec un sourire béas, c'est à dire Kriss et sa femme. Nyo de son coté, peut-être inspiré par les chutes de Mathieu dans l'eau, avait entamé une danse ridicule qu'il avait nommé la danse de l'algue et une fois fatigué avait finit par ce couché sur le sol « en faisant la danse de l'étoile de mer » __**(si Nekomi et Sakura passent par là, ce passage devrait leurs rappelé de bons souvenirs hein ? ^ç^)**__. Joueur du grenier aussi avait commencer à danser sur une table du jardin en ajoutant qu'il allais faire un strip tease __**(souvenirs, souvenirs)**__. Son ami Seb ,légèrement moins bourré que lui, tentait de le faire descendre pour éviter ce spectacle, mais Fred croyant qu'il voulait lui piquer sa table s'accrocha à cette dernière en beuglant. David aussi beuglait. À chaque fois que Mathieu essayait de dire quelque chose, il lui criais qu'il était paranoïaque, ce qui finit par énerver le petit châtain qui commença avec lui une battle sans queue ni tête. Quand à Charlotte, Shun-Geek, Sorina-chan, Anne-Laure __**(Gaea dans Noob)**__, Amandine__**(Golgotha)**__, Johanna __**(Ivy) **__et Manon __**(Couette) **__elles avaient entamé un karaoké sur toutes les chansons possible et inimaginable qu'elles connaissait. Le reste de l'équipe Noob dansaient sur les chansons plus ou moins bien chantés pendant que Jérémy, Bob et Fanta traversaient le jardin en gueulant, manquant d'écraser à plusieurs reprises Nyo qui « dansait » toujours. Enfin les voxmakers étaient assit un cercle, en apparence calme, mais au vue de la fumé suspecte qui s'élevait au dessus du groupe ainsi que des fan fictions qui défilaient sur l'ordinateur de Cyrix, ils devaient être aussi torchés que les autres. Antoine et Alexis, après avoir couru dans tout le jardin avec Bob, Fanta et Jérémy s'était fatigués plus facilement que les trois autres. Ils avaient donc finit par s'allonger tout les deux dans l'herbe, discutant de tout et de rien. _

Pour la suite, Antoine n'en savait rien. Une main dans l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres, un chuchotement, Mathieu qui faisait son 3 éme plongeons, tout était encore trop mélangé dans la tête de l'ébouriffé qui n'était pas revenus sur ses souvenirs depuis la fête. Ils se souvenait qu'ils étaient monté à l'étage, puis...puis...

« _-ANTOINE ! QU'A TU FAIT A LA VOITURE !_ »

Ah son père venait de découvrir l'état du véhicule...

**Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! J'ignore quand sortira le prochain chapitre puisque je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'inspiration, donc je vous demanderais de bien être patient ! Au faite je suis la seule que le passage où la mère d'Antoine l'engueule à fait rire ? (Je suis une psychopathe -_-'). J'ai adoré l'écrire ça et le passage où ils sont bourrés ! Bref bisous, à tous (et bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont (vive la fac)), Ayumi. **


	4. Les sentiments de l'insomniaque

**Saaaaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuuutttt. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence j'étais très occupée par le défit de Titipo sur Halloween (je suis au chapitre 21 si on me cherche) et je vous présente ce chapitre qui sera probablement plus guimauve (et là j'en connaît une qui va être heureuse et une qui va m'envoyer des menaces de mort(quoique elle le fait déjà sans la guimauve)). Je tiens à remercier Déponia et ****Shenandoah 02**** qui review chaque chapitres et Rain Igami pour c'est gentil compliments. Quand à Moulin Vent et bien...je crois que je vais arrêter de parler des régions non ^^ ? Comme d'hab', les mots de l'auteur sont en gras, les flash back en italique et le reste en normal ! La jolie chanson vient de « I won't give up » de Jason Mraz. Au passage, le passage où Links fait des insomnies et parle à ses dernières n'est pas de moi, mais de lui!(le pauvre)**

**Enjoy ! **

4 mois. Il en était maintenant au 4éme mois et son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Oh bien sure, dans les vidéos ça passait encore pour un simple ventre trop potelé, ce qui alimentait d'ailleurs les moqueries de certains haters, mais ça qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il allait avoir un enfant. Un enfant avec un type qui n'était même pas son meilleur pote. Oh bien sure, Antoine s'était montré à la hauteur (si on oubliait le moment où il avait déguerpis après avoir apprit la nouvelle) : il faisait souvent des allés retour entre la Bretagne et Paris, quitte à mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses s'inquiétait régulièrement de sa santé et se montrait très sympathique avec tout le monde. Si bien qu'il vivait très bien sa grossesse la journée, qu'il passait à monter des vidéos, à tourner, et à rire sur le canapé en compagnie de sa famille et de l'ébouriffé, puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'il était plus sage qu'il ne voit personne d'autre que les personnes que ceux mentionnés ci-dessus. Le problème venait la nuit.

Links avait toujours été sujet à des insomnies, mais depuis quelques mois, il ne faisait plus que ça. Combien de fois était-il rester à fixer le vide en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Le soleil commençait à se lever.

« -Tu vois, dit il en parlant à son insomnie, il est 5 heures du matin. Le soleil ce lève et j'ai passé la nuit sans dormir. Il serait peut-être temps temps que tu me laisse non ? »

Il était fou... Links soupira.

« -J'espère au moins que de ce coté là tu ne tiendra pas de moi, dit-il en s'adressant cette fois à son ventre »

C'est vrais qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à avoir un enfant à maintenant 26 ans, mais l'élever l'angoissait beaucoup moins que d'avoir à accoucher. Parce qu'il savait qu'il serait accompagner par sa famille. Mais pour accoucher, il sera seul. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

_Retour à la fête de Kriss. Après avoir couru comme un fou, Alexis s'était allongé, épuisé. Antoine était venu le rejoindre._

_« -Elle est cool cette fête non ? Avait-il dit,_

_-Ouais, surtout quand Mathieu culbute dans la rivière, avait répondu le breton,_

_-Ah ça...c'est moi qui l'ai fait tombé la 2ème fois..._

_-Non ?!_

_-Si...mais tu rien à Mathieu si il l'apprend il..._

_-Promis. »_

_Un instant de silence s'installa entre les deux hommes bourrés._

_«- T'es gentil, reprit Antoine, toujours éméché, Mathieu lui il veut me tuer. Il est en train de devenir le prophète de Raptor-Jésus et son premier commandement sera d'interdire Richard..._

_-Ouais..., murmura Alexis qui n'avait rien écouté, c'est vrais que je suis gentil..._

_-Et après il créera la secte des crânes rasé et dedans il y aura lui, toi vu que tu t'es rasé, un prof d'SVT et un garçon inconnu **(big dédicace à mon simili et mon ex-prof d'SVT qui se sont rasé le crâne (quand je les ais vu après avoir vu Links et Mathieu j'en ai déduit qu'une secte des crânes rasé était là. Maintenant j'ai peur...))**, et ils me forceront à en faire de même !_

_-C'est vrais alors pourquoi je trouve pas de copine ?_

_-Et quand il sera roi du monde, il viendra me contempler en mangeant des Haribo au réglisse..._

_-C'est pas juste ! Jérémy et David en ont une ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Je vais faire une pétition sur mars ! Et quand j'en aurais une je mangerais un big Mars devant eux ! Mouhahahhaaha !_

_-PERSONNE N'AIME LE REGLISSE ! COMMENT PEUT-IL MANGER CA ! C'EST...C'est...HORRIBLE ! **(Est ce que vous avez une vision de Mathieu en mode diabolique avec un paquet d'Haribo ? Parce que moi oui!) **Et après il convaincra tout le monde d'en manger sauf moi... _

_-Donc où est mon ordilateur euh ordinateur, il faut lancer la pétition !_

_-JE VEUX PAS FINIR SEUL !_

_-Et euh...houla ça va Antoine ? _

_-BOUHOUHOU !_

_-Hey pleure pas...toi aussi tu iras sur mars avec moi, dit Links en le prenant par les épaules_

_-Hein ? Fit Antoine en relevant la tête, y a du réglisse sur mars ?_

_-...Non je ne crois pas...peut-être que je devrais faire un top 20 des raisons d'aller sur mars..._

_-Y a pas de réglisse..._

_-Y a des big mars..._

_-Et y a pas Mathieu..._

_-Ouais..._

_-T'es gentil Alexis..._

_-Je sais Antoine... »_

_Sur cette fantastique conversation les deux se rendirent compte que leurs mains s'était liés pendant la conversation. Ils tentèrent de se lâcher, mais il y avait trop d'alcool dans leurs sang pour qu'ils fassent des mouvements cohérent. Antoine manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprise sur Alexis. Ils restèrent donc ainsi. Mais bizarrement ça ne les gênait pas. Derrière le bruit continuais. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et contemplèrent la voûte céleste._

_« -C'est beau..._

_-Ouais..._

_-Si j'ai un enfant, je veux qu'il ai la même couleur d'yeux_

_-Si tu veut... »_

_Une étoile filante passa._

_« -Tu savais que dans la mythologie Égyptienne, le ciel serait le corps d'une Déesse qui se tend la nuit..._

_-Waah tu vas faire un point culture sur l'Égypte ? _

_-Chais pas..._

_-...Tu as de la chance Alexis, le concept de ton émission te permet plein de possibilités. Mon concept est plus difficile que le tien_

_-Peut-être, mais ton émission est populaire. Les gens t'aime._

_-Certains me déteste..._

_-Mec si tu comptait faire l'unanimité de l'espèce humaine, laisse moi te dire d'avance que c'est raté ! S'écria Links en se redressant ». Mais il se rendit compte qu'Antoine fixait le vide. Était-ce si important pour lui d'être apprécier ?_

_« -Hey ! Reprit-il plus doucement, l'important ce n'est pas de t'éclater ?_

_-Oui, dit Antoine avec un petit sourire, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à continuer What the cut. J'aime toujours l'émission hein, ajoutât-il en voyant le regard catastrophé d'Alexis, j'adore le monde d'internet, mes fans, j'y ai rencontrer des amis formidable..._

_-Mais ?_

_-Mais, faire des vidéos, même si j'adore ça n'est pas ma première passion, moi c'est..._

_-la musique ?_

_-C'est ça. J'aime la musique plus que tout._

_-Et si tu l'expliquait à tes fans ?_

_-Tu a vus comment ils réagissent quand j'ai du retard ? Tu me voit leurs dire ça ?!_

_-Tu les et tous dans le même panier._

_-Peut-être... »_

_Un nouveau silence._

_« -Dit ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Tu me fera écouter ta musique un jour ?_

_-Non._

_-..._

_-Mais un jour peut-être. »_

_Alexis tourna la tête vers Antoine et vit qu'il souriait. Comme pour seller cette promesse, Alexis posa sa tête sur les épaules du plus décoiffé. Qui ne le repoussa pas. Quand la suite..._

Alexis sourit tendrement en se remémorant cette conversation. Un big mars, mais où était-il parti chercher ça ? Mais à présent il était bien loin de cette soirée ? Quelles étaient ses sentiments envers Antoine ? Au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Bon là il fallait tenter de dormir...

7h30. OK, ça avait peut-être de l'importance. Alexis se sentait perdu. Il aimait Antoine ? Non. Mais en ce moment, il désirait vraiment l'avoir à ses cotés pour se sentir enfin rassuré. Pour qu'il lui répète encore une fois qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Assis face à sa fenêtre, Alexis crus à un rêve : c'était pas la voiture d'Antoine qui venait de traverser la cour et le parisien qui venait d'en sortir ? Alexis se leva précipitamment et en tanguant un peu, atteint l'entrée au moment où Antoine ouvrait la porte (on avait fini par lui passer les clés vu les aller-retour qu'il faisait)

« -Alex ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, non, je ne dormais pas. »

Il sentit les yeux d'Antoine s'attarder sur ses cernes évidentes.

« -Et depuis combien de temps ?

-...J'en sais rien.

-Tu dois dormir, dit Antoine d'un ton critique, c'est mauvais pour le bébé...

-Et voilà, pensa le breton, il ne pence qu'à...

-Et pour toi.

-? »

Antoine avait un sourire plus doux au lèvres. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« -J'avais oublié mon portable, dit-il, aller viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre et je repart. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage de la maison silencieuse et s'installèrent un peu gêné sur le lit d'Alexis.

« -Alors, pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

-Le stress...

-Hey je t'ai dit que je serais là dit, Antoine en le réconfortant de la même manière qu'Alexis lors de la soiré de Kriss, je reste avec toi.

-Pour le bébé, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Alex avant de rougir. Pourquoi disait-il ça ?

-Oui. Et pour toi, ajoutât Antoine en rougissant un peu (attend il avait dit quoi?) »

Alexis sourit et ferma les yeux.

« -When I look into you're eyes. It's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so munch that they hold »

Alexis ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Antoine qui chantait doucement.

« And just like them old day. See that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is you're soul ? »

La voix d'Antoine le berçait doucement, si bien qu'il finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving all my love. I'm still looking up.»

Alexis s'était endormis. Antoine sourit et également fatigué, il ferma les yeux.

Le matin, Jérémy vit la voiture d'Antoine garé dans la cour, ainsi que Charlotte, traversant la maison au pas de course avec un immense sourire et un appareille photo.

**Charlotte est yaoiste dans cette fic XD. Bref j'espère que ça vous aura plut. Quand à moi je me suis vraiment éclatée à faire le dialogue quand ils sont bourrés (je crois que je vais e spécialiser dans le registre What the fuck XD). Bisous à tous, Ayumi.**


	5. La visite de Fred

**Heyyy ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui vous avez put voire que je n'ai pas été très présente cette semaine. Cette fois ci ce ne sont pas les examens ou un défi qui m'ont retardé mais...hum...la découverte d'une web série absolument géniale que j'ai commencé uniquement parce que je n'avais rien à faire et qui m'a accaparé une bonne partie de la semaine...bon si je vous dit que c'est Le visiteur du futur vous me pardonnez ? (Parce qu'en plus ça m'a donné pleins d'idées de fics!)(sinon si ma vie vous intéresse je me suis ouvert le doigt en voulant ouvrir un paquet,mes notes de latin sont vraiment mauvaise et je deviens vraiment insomniaque(genre là il est 5 heure du matin)) . Et sinon, nôtre ami Antoine est de retour ! Ça se fête ! Au moment où il chante une berceuse je n'ai put m'empêcher de penser à la fic...oh mon Dieu il faut que je le reprenne quelque part...Bref blague à part ce chapitre contiendra beaucoup de n'importe quoi ainsi qu'un Joueur du Grenier un peu OOC. Outre ça je tiens à remercier mes trois revieweuses à qui je fait un gros câlin (surtout à Déponia parce que je sais qu'elle aime ça :p) ainsi que vous qui lisez la fic. En espérant que ce soit pas trop pourri.**

**Enjoy !**

Le froid mois de décembre débutait et avec lui le 5éme mois d'Alexis. Depuis octobre il n'était sortit que pour quelques conventions, restant la plupart temps chez lui. Son ventre protubérant limitait également sa quantité de vidéos, le cantonnant ainsi aux points cultures.

« -Et bien tu m'en aura fait faire des sacrifices,dit-il à son futur enfant tout en accrochant une guirlande dans le salon.

« -ALEXIS ! Descend de cette échelle tout de suite tu risque de tomber!

-Oui maman...

-Je ne plaisante pas ! C'est très dangereux pour une fe-homme enceint de faire ce genre d'acrobatie.

-Mais maman je ne suis qu'à 30 centimètres du sol !

-Et moi j'ai connus quelqu'un qui a eu les ligaments du genoux croisés après une chute de 50 cm ! **(true story) **

-D'accord...d'accord... »

Pendant que nôtre Links national se faisait engueuler par sa chère mère dans le salon, Charlotte supervisait la décoration de la maison dans le séjour. Les chiens, chats et autre (comme Jérémy) qui perturbaient la bonne progression des événements avaient été mis à la porte. Charlotte sourit d'un satisfait en voyant son petit ami et son beau-père changer de place le sapin.

« -Non plus à droite en faite, fit-elle »

.David lui jeta un regard noire. Elle sadique ? Nooooonnnnn...

Pendant ce temps le pauvre Jérémy se gelait dehors. Il avait été mis à la porte ½ heure plus tôt parce qu'il « perturbait » sois disait la séance de décoration. Mon œil ! C'était juste parce que Charlotte était jalouse de ses bonnes idées oui ! Il la voyait bien au chaud en train de donner des ordres à son frère et son père dont les visages devenaient de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'ils déplaçaient ce foutu sapin dans toute la maison. Mais il allait se venger ! Le benjamin, tout à ses plans de vengeance irréalisable, ne vit pas une voiture surgir de leur petit chemin et manquer de l'écraser. Après avoir fait un bond en arrière pour ne pas se finir en bouillit et accessoirement sauver sa vie, le pauvre blond ne put que ce demander si il allait encore manquer de ce faire écraser dans cette fic une troisième fois quand une personne sortit de la voiture.

« -Fred ? C'est toi ? »

Frédéric Mollas, alias le joueur du grenier, célèbre podcasteur français acquiesça.

« -Salut Jérémy ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il d'un ton bourru,

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va ,merci. Juste encore sous le choc de ces pauvres tortues...

-Ces...ah tu parle des tortues ninja ? Ah oui désolé mec je sais que t'y tenais beaucoup...**(vous ne comprendrez pas si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier épisode de JDG)**

-Bouhouhouhouuu, pauvres tortues !

-Allons du calme ! S'écria Jérémy en prenant son invité qui venait de fondre en larmes par les épaules. »

Après quelques reniflements, le joueur du grenier cessa de pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Jérémy.

« -Et donc tu viens pour quoi ? Demanda t-il mal à l'aise.

-Ah oui ! Est ce qu'Alexis est là ?

-Alexis ? Dit prudemment le blond, j-je crois pourquoi ?

-Bin parce que je l'ai pas trop vu à la dernière convention, vous étiez un peu distant. Alors comme je passais dans le coin je me suis dit que je pourrait passer chez vous. J'aurais bien voulu que Seb et Karim viennent aussi mais Karim avait un réunion familiale et Seb un déjeuner avec sa copine donc je suis venus seul.

-Ah euh bah oui bien sure... »

Merde ! Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules You Tubers de Bretagne ! Le joueur du grenier y avait effectivement déménagé il y a peu.

« -Donc je peut le voire ou je tombe mal ?

-Ah euh mais euh...oui bien sure attend juste deux secondes que les préviennent que tu es là, et qu'on range un peu tu comprend, décorations de noël tout ça...hé hé... »

Et avant que le rétro gamer n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit le breton se précipita dans la maison et tomba sur David.

« -Ah tu tombe bien toi viens nous aider ! Charlotte veut nous faire déplacer le sapin à l'autre bout de la maison...

-Mec on a un problème !

-Oui je sais qu'elle est un infernale..., soupira David en parlant de Charlotte,

-MAIS NON PAS CHARLOTTE ! Fred est là !

-Freud ? Demanda David qui n'avait pas entendus,

-FRED CRETIN ! FREDERIC MOLLAS EST ICI ET VEUT VOIRE ALEX !

-Hein ! S'exclama David en comprenant enfin, oh merde mais on fait quoi ?

-Déjà on laisse tomber ce foutu sapin, de toute façon on sait très bien qu'il finira dans un coin du salon comme chaque années ! Ensuite on se réunit tous pour contrer l'ennemi, je lui ai dit d'attendre dehors donc on à maximum 10 minutes avant qu'il ne se décide d'entrer par lui même. »

Aussitôt ce discourt fait les deux frères se précipitèrent pour mettre au point un plan anti grenier.

Fred commençait à ne plus sentir ses doigts quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna avec soulagement et vis la jeune Charlotte qui lui souriait.

« -Salut Fred ! Ça va ? Tu as fait bonne route ?

-Ça va merci. La route bah tranquille. Et toi ça va ?

-Oh bah moi ça va... d'ailleurs figure toi que l'autre jour quand j'ai garé la voiture... »

« -Vous êtes prêt ? Donc dés que Charlotte ne peut plus le retenir, chacun à son poste, dit Jérémy qui s'improvisait commandant de la mission, maman, tu es en place ?

-C'est bon chéri, dit Mme Breut depuis l'entrée,

-Papa tu planque bien Alexis, hein ?!

-Reçu 5 sur 5, viens Alexis, dit-il avant de l'entraîner à l'étage,

-Et toi David tes jeux sont prêt ?

-Ils le sont camarade !

-Et toi Jérémy tu fait quoi ?

-Moi ? Je supervise... »

« -Et c'est alors que la caissière m'a dit « Can I touch your nippons ? » et je lui ai répondu que je ne parlais pas Italien, quand-

-Super Charlotte, c'est géniale mais ça te dirait qu'on rentre à l'intérieur j'ai vraiment froid...

-Ah mais oui bien sure mais euuuhh...

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'on est enfermés à l'extérieur...

-QUOI ?! »

De l'intérieur de la maison on entendis un immense « QUOI ?! » retentir. Les frères Breut échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

« -Non mais t'inquiète pas, il suffit de faire le tour de la mais- ah mince !

-Oui ?

-Il y a plût il y a pas longtemps et il y a eu des dégâts on est obligé de passer par les voisins...

-Bon... »

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux bruns arrivèrent enfin à la terrasse de l'arrière de la maison, ils étaient couvert de boue.

« -Dit donc Charlotte tu es sure que faire tous le tour du quartier était bien nécessaire ?

-Ah oui, absolument.

-Et le passage dans les bois il était obligé aussi ?

-Tout à fait.

-Ah Frédéric, Charlotte ! S'écria Mme Breut, vous en avais mis du temps ! Une tasse de café Frédéric ?

-Volontiers Mme, répondit le pauvre testeur qui avait l'impression d'être un congélateur. »

Charlotte les laissa dans le salon, pour rejoindre sa chambre au grand soulagement de Grenier. En passant par le séjour elle adressa un clin d'œil à Jérémy et David. David lui rendis un regard ému. Sa petite amie avait toujours été douée pour rendre fou les gens. Pendant se temps, Mme Breut était parti chercher du sucre pour Fred dans le buffet.

« -Ooh ! Regardez ce que je viens de trouver Frédéric ! Les albums photos de mes trois fils !

-Dans vôtre buffet ? S'étonna Frédéric,

-Tout à fait. Vous voulez les voire ?

-Euh oui d'accord, dit JDG plus par politesse que par réelle envie. Il n'aurait pas dus. »

« -Papa...tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Links peu enthousiaste,

-Mais oui fiston ! N'oublie pas que j'ai été scout pendant ma jeunesse !

-Oui mais de là à me déguiser en sapin...

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ouais ouais... » **(ah souvenir de ce jour où j'ai souhaité soudainement devenir un sapin en plein déjeuner...faudrait que je songe à arrêter ** **la drogue un jour...)**

« -Oh et là c'est mon petit David qui partait en Angleterre tout seul à 13 ans. Ah et voilà Alexis le jour où il a eu son BAC, il était tellement stressé que-

-Oui oui merci Mme ! Mais en parlant d'Alexis je peux le voire ?

-Euh...

-Va aider maman ! Murmura Jérémy à David qui se précipita dans le salon.

-Hey ! Salut Fred ça va ?

-Je commence à fatiguer...

-Dit j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un jeu vidéos !

-Ah ? »

« -Alors comment il s'en sorte bien ? Demanda M. Breut en voyant sa femme arriver,

-Oui, on le rend fou le pauvre. Et toi tu as caché Alex-c'est quoi ça ?

-mfffgggmanfff !

-C'est un sapin !

-Mais tu voit pas qu'il étouffe sous les guirlandes enfin ?! »

« -Tu crois que je devrais exaucer ce vœu ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il rapporte beaucoup...

-Ouais mais c'est chaud quand même de quitter sa femme et puis vu le temps que j'ai mit à les mettre ensemble...après c'est un stressé de la vie...

-Bah en même temps médecin ça doit être le boulot le plus stressant pour un sims !

-Bah je voulait qu'il me ressemble...

-Ouais mais bon, mis à part ça il est où Alex ?

-Euuuhhhh

-Hey Fred ! Intervint Jérémy pour sauver son frère, tu as vu le nouveau film sur tortue ninja ? »

Nouvelle crise de larme du testeur.

« -Mais enlève la ! Hurla Mme Breut en se précipitant sur son fils aîné

-Je peut pas tu les as trop serré !

-Vite il devient bleue !

-Là !

-Agarffff !

-Alex ? Alexis chéri ça va ?

-C-ça va maman...papa ne me déguise plus jamais en sapin.

-Pardon... »

« -Bon ça suffit ! s'agaça Fred en perdant patience, laissez moi voire Alex !

-Oh mince ! Murmura M. Breut qui avait entendus Fred, il faut l'en empêcher. »

Et il se précipita dans l'escalier suivit par sa femme et sa belle-fille.

En bas Jérémy et David tiraient de toutes leurs forces Fred pour qu'il ne monte pas à l'étage. Malheureusement ils lâchèrent au moment où le reste de la famille se retrouvait en bas de l'escalier et furent projetés en avant. Les deux garçons percutèrent violemment leurs parents et Charlotte et tout ce beau monde atterris sur le sapin. Le pauvre Fred ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant les têtes des 5 membres de la famille sortirent une à une de l'arbre avec un grand sourire.

« -Famille de tarés...dit-il. »

Mais à cette instant Alexis descendit les marches en courant, alerté par les bruits et fut stupéfait de voire ça famille à l'intérieur d'un sapin. Mais sa stupéfaction n'était rien face à celle de Frédéric.

« -Alex ?!

-Putain Alexis il fallait que tu descende maintenant ! Lui cria Jérémy,

-Imbécile ! Se lamentait Charlotte, il a fait capoter nôtre plan...

-Alexis...tu es enceint ? Demanda Fred qui semblait sur le point de se tirer une balle.

-Bon...je crois qu'on a pas le choix, dit David. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard une fois qu'on ait délogé cinq personnes d'un sapin, placer le dit sapin dans un coin de la pièce comme l'avait prédis Jérémy, nettoyé le salon, offert une seconde tasse de café ainsi qu'un cake à Fred pour ce faire pardonner de tout ces désagréments, ils purent enfin lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« -Donc si je résume tu es enceint d'Antoine depuis la soirée chez Kriss c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Oh putain...

-Je sais...

-C'est comme le plus bizarre des gens vidéos...

-Dans les sims c'est possible !

-C'est bien ce que je dit...

-Écoute, commença Links, je comprend que ça puisse te paraître bizarre mais-

-Ah non non, cela reste pas si bizarre que ça !

-Hein ?! S'écria la famille entière.

-Après la journée que je viens de vivre, dit Fred en jetant sur le reste de la famille un regard teinté de reproche, même si Man Ray sortait de nouvelles photographies ça ne me surprendrais pas !

-Mais...Man Ray est mort au siècle dernier...

-C'est bien ce que je dit...**(ça c'était pour tout les terminales L qui passeront par ici :-P) **»

Après une longue discussion, Fred décida tout de même de rentrer vite chez lui, malgré les excuses répétés de ses hôtes pour sa terrible après-midi.

« -Ah et tu te doute bien qu'il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit, soit au courant de cette histoire !

-Ouais j'avais comprit...Si les fan girls savaient, ajouta Fred avec un petit sourire, aller prend soin de toi mec ! »

À Paris au même moment, une jeune homme à la crinière ébouriffé défiant la loi de la graviter soupira un bon coup à entrant de le salon :

« Papa, maman, j'ai un truc à vous dire... »

**Ah, un cliffanger, quelle méchante je suis :p. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de bêtises et je vous retrouve bientôt (j'espère) pour un nouveau chapitre ! En attendant chez moi l'électricité va couper...et du coup internet avec... Bisous, Ayumi. **


	6. Explications

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre qui risque de vous paraître un peu moins drôle à la fin mais bon hein, pas d'inquiétude l'auteur n'est pas en dépression, elle essai juste d'approfondir ses personnages (toute la nuance est dans le « essai »). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (j'ai peur). MERCI à ceux qui review, aux follows, favoris et aux vues ça me fait très plaisir ! Personne ici n'est à moi sauf 4 OC : Rémy, Karl, Benoît et Sandra. Sinon j'ai apprit que nôtre pauvre Links était « mort » à Nantes sur sa page Facebook. Snif, quelle tristesse. Ah oui au faite vous connaissez « Charly the unicorn » ? Si vous aimez les licornes sadiques, débiles, grognon, les voix aiguës et le What the Fuck je vous assure que vous allez aimer ! Personnellement depuis que j'ai découvert ça je sans que me vie à changer (« la poorrrtteeee »). Je ne pourrais plus vivre normalement désormais X).**

**Enjoy ! **

« -Attend...il est quoi ? »

C'était les premiers mots que son père avait put prononcer.

« -Enceint Papa...il est enceint... »

En voyant la tête de ses géniteurs Antoine sut qu'il passerais la prochaine demi heure à les convaincre qu'il ne leur faisait pas une blague. Et il la passa.

« -Mais enfin Antoine, c'est impossible..., murmura sa mère au bout d'une demi heure d'explications d'une voix blanche.

-Elle a raison ! S'écria , il est quoi ton petit ami, un alien ?!

-Bon alors déjà qu'on soit claire, Alexis n'est pas mon petit ami, commença Antoine légèrement plus rose,

-Ah ! Non seulement il est enceint, mais en plus vous n'êtes pas en couple ! C'est du sérieux ça ! Quitte à ne passer qu'une nuit à la base autant te protéger ! Dit son père,

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'avais prévu de faire ça avec un de mes potes et qu'en plus il tomberait enceint ! Répliqua l'ébouriffé,

-Tu sais chéri, si tu es en couple avec ce garçon tu peux nous le dire, ton père et moi sommes très ouvert, dit brusquement sa mère d'une voix cajoleuse. »

Antoine resta un instant interdit avec une pensé étrange en tête « Est ce que ma mère est yaoiste ?! »

« -...Non maman nous ne sommes pas en couple... »

Pendant une seconde Antoine crus avoir vu sa mère dire un « oh mince ! » mais son père se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

« -Ne t'en fait pas, ta mère a juste toujours rêvé de voir son fils en couple et d'organiser un mariage. »

Voilà qui expliquait quelque peu la situation...

«-Écoute Antoine, je ne comprend toujours pas comment un homme peut être enceint, mais ce que je sais c'est que même si tu n'es pas amoureux de ce garçon (soupir déçu de Mme Daniel), tu as quand même couché avec un de tes amis. Tes excuses Antoine ? Et ne me dit pas « l'alcool » même si je doute que ça à une part de responsabilité, ajouta son père en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche »

Antoine regarda ses pieds. À 25 ans, il venait de se faire engueuler par son père comme si il en avait 13 et qu'il avait rapporté une mauvaise note. Ouais, c'était un peu humiliant mais dans un sens, il ne l'avait pas volé...

« -Papa...je sais que j'ai fait une connerie pour le coup. Oui j'étais bourré, oui ce n'est normalement pas possible. Mais j'ai bien comprit que j'avais une part de responsabilité la dedans. Et même si je ne suis peut-être pas encore prêt et que cette situation est totalement surréaliste, je me suis engagé à élever mon enfant et prendre soin d'Alexis pendant sa grossesse et le soutenir. Je ne les laisserais pas tomber.

-Élever un enfant n'est pas facile Antoine, dit doucement sa mère,

-Je sais. Mais je vais quand même le faire,déclara Antoine en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, ce dernier eu un sourire et Antoine put voire une once de fierté et de soulagement dans ses yeux.

« -Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais pour se remettre de cette histoire je crois qu'un peu d'alcool ne nous fera pas de mal, dit M. Daniel en se levant, et je parlais à ta mère, ajouta t-il à Antoine qui fit la moue.

-Il va falloir rencontrer la famille d'Alexis, dit sa mère, au faite tu en a parlé à tes amis ?

-Pas encore non, on trouvait que c'était plus sage de garder ça secret pour l'instant. »

A cette instant Antoine sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Texto d'Alexis.

« _**Fred est venus à la maison à l'improviste et il est au courant. Il a promit de garder **_ _**le secret. »**_

Bon finalement ça allait peut-être changer...

Quelques jours plus tard, les Daniel rendirent visite aux Breut. Après plusieurs discussions, il fut décider que la famille et certains des amis d'Alexis et Antoine seraient prévenus de la situation( après le « fiasco grenier » ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourrait pas cacher à tout le monde leur secret. Et de toute façon le pauvre Links commençait à s'ennuyer enfermé chez lui) . Ils écartèrent volontairement certaine personnes un peu trop...conservatrice...pour réagir correctement à l'annonce ainsi que les proches trop éloignés d'eux (il était donc inutile de prévenir la grande tante de la nièce de la sœur du grand père d'Alexis)**(ça avait un sens cette parenthèse?) **. Il avait également été jugé plus utile de prévenir en premier les amis commun des deux You Tubers pour mieux de compréhension, ainsi que les amis les plus proches des deux garçons. Mais d'autre problèmes plus important furent bientôt à régler.

Ils auraient beau cacher l'état d'Alexis, celui ci avait désespérément besoin d'une aide médicale plus que nécessaire. David prétendait avoir trouver un médecin susceptible de les aider mais tout était encore à concrétiser. D'autant plus qu'une fois né, il faudrait bien justifier l'existence de l'enfant sous leur toit, qu'il ait une identité, une sécurité sociale...Tout cela était extrêmement difficile à expliquer sans une approbation médicale. Voilà pourquoi chercher un médecin était la priorité.

Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Alexis et Antoine d'aller prévenir leurs collègues. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils travaillaient sur internet, une plate-forme plutôt spéciale qu'ils eurent des réactions pour le moins...particulière...

_Chez Mathieu :_

« -Donc si j'ai bien comprit, Alex est enceint de toi ? Dit le petit châtain, surpris.

-Chelou..., commenta Alexis Lloyd qui était en train d'arranger le son du prochain SLG sur son ordi.

-N'empêche , dit Mathieu avec un petit sourire, les fan girls vont être déçu de ne pas avoir de Matoine,

-Aucune importance, rigola l'homme aux cheveux fous soulagé que ses amis aient bien réagi,

-Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez en couple, ajoutât le petit You Tuber mutin,

-Mais on-

-COMMENT ?! Mon petit Antoine a trouvé l'amour ? Ooooh je suis si heureux, j'espère que toi et Alex vivraient ensembles pour toujours ! En plus vous allez avoir un enfant ? C'est si beau ! C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Quelles prénoms vous allez choisir ? Oooh je suis sure qu'il sera si choupinet !

-NYO TA GUEULE ! On est pas ensemble ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Oh rien il est venus arranger le décors de SLG qui était tombé par terre, répondit Mathieu ,désinvolte. »

Antoine décida d'ignorer délibérément le rouge qui avait soudainement teinté les joues de son ami.

_Chez Bob Lennon : _

« -Donc si j'ai bien comprit, tu vas accoucher dans quatre mois environs Alex.

-C'est ça, dit Alexis »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami se lève brusquement en faisant voler la table basse entre eux pour gueuler :

« -C'EST PARFAIT ! NOUS ALLONS DES A PRESENT INCULQUER A TON ENFANT LE POUVOIR D'UN PYRO-BARBARE !

-Euuhhhh...

-BONSOIR PETIT, continua Bob en s'adressant au ventre rebondit de Links, JE SUIS BOB LENNON HAHA ! Et aujourd'hui nous allons t'apprendre à être un bon pyro-barbare. Numéros 1 : l'attitude !

-Bob...s'il te plaît...

-QUOI ?!

-Et bien disons que si mon enfant peut t'entendre je suis persuadé que tu lui fait peur. Et même si il ne t'entend pas ,là c'est à moi que tu fais peur...

-Comment ?!...tu as peut-être raison, mais ce petit ne doit pas avoir peur de moi !

-Oh tu sais à 5 mois je ne suis même pas sure qu'il comprenne ce que tu dis...

-Hum...en effet tu as raison...

-Tu vois, sourit Alexis, soulagé que son ami ait cessé de crier, m-mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? s'affola t-il en voyant le bruns repartir dans sa chambre et revenir avec un mégaphone,

-BONSOIR PETIT JE SUIS BOB LENNON ! EST CE QUE TU M'ENTEND LA! gueula le pyro-barbare dans son mégaphone, dit tu crois qu'il m'a comprit là ? Ajouta t-il au futur papa,

-Nooonnn...

_Chez Inthepanda :_

« -Tu vois à peut prés l'histoire mec ? Demanda Antoine,

-Ouais, dit Victor en allumant une cigarette, mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants, comment tu vas faire là ?

-Je suppose que je m'y ferais, dit Antoine en allumant une cigarette à son tour,

-Mais quand même, dit le psychopathe en tirant une latte, si j'étais réellement un tueur en série, j'aurais put prendre Alexis pour un de mes Unknow Movie, lui ouvrir le ventre, lui prendre les entrailles et composer avec un superbe tableau avec ! Pour un film en rapport avec l'art se serait cool ! Dommage que je ne soit pas doué en sculpture ! Mais qu'est ce que ce serait drôle ! Acheva Victor dans un grand éclat de rire,

-...Tu sais Vic' tu t'immerge peut-être un peu trop dans tes Unknow Movie je crois...

-Tu crois ?

-...Oui je crois. **(Déponia même si l'idée te traverse la tête je te prit de ne pas faire un OS avec ce que je vient d'écrire. Je pense qu'on se souviens tous de celui d'Halloween O.O...(c'est pas un reproche hein, juste que je suis encore un peu traumatisé ^^'))**

_Chez Kriss :_

« -Kriss ?

-...

-Kriss ?

-...

-Youhouuuu...

-Mince il fait la même tête que toi quand il a apprit la nouvelle !

-La ferme David.

-Kriss ? Bon Kriss, est ce que tu pourrais au moins donné signe de vie que je n'ai pas un mort sur la conscience !

-...

-Bip...heure de décès 15h45...bip

-...

-Nan sérieusement Kriss, tu commence à nous faire peur !

-Tu vas être père ? S'écria enfin Kriss,

-Ah enfin !

-Il paraît, dit Alexis avec un léger sourire,

-Et ben mec..., marmonna Kriss avec un air indéchiffrable »

Links se rappela soudainement que Kriss était père.

« -C'est...difficile ?

-Pour l'accouchement je sais pas tu demandera à ma femme, rigola le beaujolois**(je ne sais toujours pas comment ça se dit!)** , mais être père ça je sais et oui c'est dure. Très dure.**(et le premier qui fait une blague sur « dure » sortira par la fenêtre (je l'ai faite -_-'))**

-Ah...

-C'est pour ça que je t'en crois parfaitement capable, souri le bruns en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. »

Links lui fit un grand sourire.

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant les têtes de Benoît, Karl et Rémy. Les quatre amis avaient été des compagnons hors pair au lycée (voire au collège dans le cas de Benoît son meilleur ami) même après leurs bac, ils étaient toujours resté très proche et malgré les directions différentes qu'avait prit leurs destins, rien n'avait put les dessouder. Antoine songea avec un sourire que ces trois là était très certainement les personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui après sa famille. Pourtant habituer aux délires de leur ami You Tuber, les trois garçons tiraient une tête de deux kilomètres de long. Si il n'avait pas été un peu stressé de leurs réactions, Antoine aurait bien volontiers prit leurs visages en photo, ne serais-ce que pour ce foutre d'eux après. Cependant les trois autres restait silencieux.

« -Ah ben putain mec, déclara enfin Rémy en ramassant sa mâchoire tombée au sol, là tu m'as tué ! »

Et il parti dans un grand éclat de rire, suivit par Antoine et Karl. Le châtain avait toujours eu le rire facile et Antoine se senti soulagé de voir la figure familière de Rémy-mort-de-rire avec ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes de joie et ses cheveux châtain secouer dans tout les sens par ses spasmes.

« -J'ignorais que c'était possible, dit simplement Karl. »

Plus petit et plus mince que Rémy, il avait des cheveux et des yeux noire jais. Il avait toujours était le plus calme des quatre et également le plus secret. Antoine devait bien avouer que c'était lui qui l'avait le plus inquiété à cause de son coté brumeux et de habitude à être influencer facilement. Le You Tuber se rendit brusquement compte que Benoît n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il gardait la tête baissée, si bien qu'Antoine ne pouvait voir son visage. Mais quand il relevât la tête au son de la voix de Karl, Antoine put clairement voire qu'il n'était pas content.

« -Tiens c'est vrais ça, dit-il d'un ton cinglant que l'ébouriffé ne lui connaissait pas, comment ça se fait que ton copain son enceint ? »

Le silence se fit à la table où ils étaient installé. Seul Rémy continuait à rire.

« -Bah je ne sais pas, dit Antoine quelque peu déconcerté, c'est quelque chose que personne n'a put expliquer.

-Ah je voit, dit Benoît toujours sur le même ton, et je suppose que tu n'a pas de preuve sur cette prétendus grossesse ?

-Si tu veux je peux te ramener Alexis, sourit le podcasteur, tu verra son tour de taille !

-Tiens c'est vrais ça, remarqua Karl en donnant un coup de coude à Rémy pour qu'il se calme, quelle preuve nous prouve que tu n'es pas entrain de nous faire un canular ?

-Roh voyons les gars, c'est Antoine ! Rigola Rémy, vous savez bien qu'il ne nous mentirais jamais !

-Je pense que j'ai une autre version de ton histoire Antoine,coupa Benoît »

Antoine n'aimait pas son ton faussement condescendant.

« -Je pense, dit Benoît en parlant à Antoine comme si il était en bas-age, que tu t'ennuie, et que ,comme d'habitude, tu as envie de t'amuser et tu t'invente une histoire abracadabrante pour t'occuper le temps d'une soirée. Malheureusement Antoine, tout le monde ici n'a pas le loisir de perdre son temps à des bêtises. Et je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps pour toi de grandir et de passer à autre chose.

-Benoît, dit Antoine le parodiant, je pense que tu te trompe. Non je ne vous fait pas de blague et oui Alexis est vraiment enceint.

-Antoine, dit Benoît en prenant un air réellement sérieux cette fois ci, je sais que on a que 25 ans mais je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi de quitter le monde de l'enfance. Définitivement. Il faudrait que tu te trouve, je sais pas moi, une copine, voire une femme, que tu ais des enfants, que tu ais ENFIN ton propre appartement ou une maison. Et peut-être que...tu te trouve un autre job...,risqua t-il,

-On en a déjà parlé, grinça Antoine, internet est une plat forme qui me plaît, et je compte bien y rester pour très longtemps. Et je te rappelle que c'est un vrais job, j'ai un salaire. Et en plus je fait ce que j'aime.

-Et pourquoi ne pas garder ton travail de You Tube pour ton temps libre ? Proposa le blond, et te trouver un autre taf à coté ?

-Mais je te dit que You tube EST mon taf ! S'énerva le brun, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai arrêter de travailler à coté ?! »

À coté d'eux, Karl et Rémy ne disait plus rien. C'était vraiment rare que les deux amis se disputent.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Benoît ? S'écria Antoine, tu es déjà au courant de tous ça !

-C'est...c'est à dire que...ma femme est enceint...

-Hein ?! Fit très élégamment le bruns en ouvrant la bouche,

-Pardon ? S'exclama Karl,

-C'est pas vrais ! Cria Rémy, c'est la soirée dite donc ! Karl, une annonce de grossesse à faire toi aussi ?

-Non merci.

-Bah...félicitation vieux, balbutia Antoine, mais je ne voit pas le rapport entre ta femme et mon job,

-Il se trouve que tout ça ,ça m'a fait réfléchir. Être père c'est une grande responsabilité qui m'a fait comprendre que nous allions tous y être confronté un jour. Et que pour ça il fallait que nous grandissions un peu et qu'on arrête les délires idiots.

-Je comprend que tu veuille m'aider, mec, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Si grandirent pour toi sa signifie trouver un job, une femme, une maison et des enfants, je n'appelle pas cela grandir, j'appelle ça se conformer à la société, déclara l'ébouriffé d'un ton plus glaciale qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Benoît dut le sentir car il se leva avec un « irrécupérable » et sortit du bar où ils se trouvaient, suivit par Karl.

Antoine se précipita dans la rue.

« -Attend ! »

Le blond se retourna.

« - Écoute ! Haleta Antoine, je suis d'accord sur le faite qu'on est plus des enfants et je ne voulait pas dire que tu était un mouton, tu fait ce que tu veux de ta vie comme je fait ce que je veux de la mienne ! Mais pourtant je t'assure que mon histoire n'est pas fausse, s'il te plaît tu dois me croire ! »

Il vit Benoît fermer les yeux et soupirer, et senti son cœur se glacer. Quand il les rouvrit son regard était dure avec un soupçon de tristesse.

« -Va te faire soigner Antoine, t'es lourd. Et de toute façon même si ton histoire était vrais, ça voudrait dire que ton copain et toi, vous êtes des monstres. »

Et il s'en alla en laissant Antoine seul dans la nuit, les bras ballant au milieu de la route.

Il fixa le plafond avant de tourner son regard vers sa célèbre (et immonde) tapisserie. Pourquoi avait-il laisser sa mère choisir le papier peint déjà ? Ah oui,en marchandage pour qu'elle ne dise pas à son père qu'elle l'avait surpris lui et Benoît,fumant en douce à 14 ans. Benoît...il s'était attendus à un coup de fil, un texto, n'importe quoi, mais rien. Le néant. Comme dans son cœur. Après plus de 10 ans d'amitié, il avait crus que rien ne les sépareraient. Il avait tord. Depuis ce fameux soire, il était resté dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger et prendre une douche. Le reste du temps, il était resté allongé dans le noire à fixer son plafond.

Mme Daniel était occupé à sortir son gratin aux pommes de terres (son fils faisait une fixette étrange sur les tubercules et les pelles depuis quelques temps) quand elle entendis la sonnette de l'entrée. Les mains prise, elle appela son maris. Peine perdu, M. Daniel jardinait dans le jardin, et quand M. Daniel jardinait, la terre pouvait exploser qu'il ne le verrais pas. Non mais au sens littéral. Un jour quand il était petit, Antoine avait basculer de la fenêtre du premier étage et son père ne l'avait vu que parce qu'il avait atterris dans ses hortensias. Résignée, elle se rabattit sur son fil qui descendit en bougonnant. Ces derniers temps elle trouvait qu'Antoine n'avait pas le morale. Elle entendis un cri de joie dans l'entrée et sourit. Son plan avait l'air de marcher.

« -Sandra ! S'écria Antoine avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, tu n'est pas en Allemagne ?

-C'est les vacances chez nous, expliqua Sandra, du coup je me suis dit « est si j'allais voir mon cousin préféré ? »,

-Je suis ton seul cousin je te rappelle,

-C'est bien pour ça que tu es mon préféré ! Rigola Sandra, aller fais moi rentrée qu'il fait froid dehors ! Ah bonjour Tata, ajouta t-elle à Mme. Daniel,

-Bonjour Sandra, tu as fait un bon voyage ?

-C'était super sauf qu'il n'y a pas le wi fi dans l'avion, gémit Sandra

-Espèce de geek, se moqua Antoine, tu ne peux pas vivre sans internet ?

-Tu peux parler M. le You tuber !

-Antoine fais monter ta cousine dans ta chambre tu veux ? Je vous appellerais pour le déjeuner, dit Mme. Daniel, et quand j'aurais réussi à faire sortir ton père du jardin...

-Ça marche ! S'exclama Antoine en remontent les escaliers avec un grand sourire »

Sandra était de loin la cousine dont il était le plus proche. Et accessoirement la plus grande fan de « What The Cut ». C'est vrais que quand on voyait Sandra on avait envie de crier « INTERNEEEEEEEETTT » : entre son T-shirt à l'effigie de Charly the unicorn **(ouiiiiiii)**, sa sacoche imprimé de Nyan-cat et sa casquette fabriqué par ses soins avec un troll face, on aurait dit que la jeune femme aux cheveux aussi fou que son cousin tentait de reproduire tout les memes de You Tube !

« -Alors c'est comment tes études en Allemagne ? Demanda Antoine,

-Plutôt bien,répondit Sandra, mais je crois que tu as plus de choses à me raconter. J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone mais elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Antoine sourit et entama son récit. Il avait confiance en Sandra.

**Voilà ! J'espère avoir correctement décrit ** **les différentes réactions des uns et des autres. Vous retrouverez très certainement Sandra (qui sera une source d'ennuis à elle toute seule vous verrez!) et éventuellement Benoît, Karl et Rémy dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que le discourt de Benoît vous a parus crédule, après tout on ne grandis pas tous de la même manière (ma propre bizarrerie m'a déjà fait perdre quelques amis !). L'important c'est de respecter les choix des uns et des autres. Ah oui sinon nous sommes nus (quoi?! Il fallait bien respecter mon cotas de conneries non ? Sinon on va croire que je réfléchi ! Vous imaginez! Moi réfléchir ?). Bref de gros bisous à tous, Ayumi. **


	7. Ensembles

**Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui contiendras de nouveau de la romance ! (bah oui ça reste une histoire d'amour, si il y a pas de sentiments ça marche pas!). Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'horrible faute dans le nom d'un You Tuber que j'avais commise la dernière fois, j'essayerais de ne plus jamais faire une horreur pareil T_T ! Sinon je vous remercie pour tout, j'ai reçu deux reviews en plus que ce que je reçoit d'habitude. Si je suis très surprise et touchée, j'avoue que ça me fait un petit coup de stresse ^^'. En tout cas merci à TOUS ! Petite réponse à Vin en force : tout d'abord en GRAND merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour ses précisions sur Kriss que j'ignorais totalement (comme quoi je devrais un peu apprendre à me renseigner sur qui j'écris!). Je ne sais pas si Sandra fera un « coup de pute » mais une grosse gaffe ça oui, mais je ne spoil pas ;). Voilà je te fait pleins de bisous et encore merci !**

**Bref personne n'est à moi sauf Sandra, M. Scone (mais je le laisse lui si vous le voulez :p) et Mme. Bergamote. J'espère que ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Enjoyyyyy ! **

« -Alors ? Demanda Alexis à Charlotte qui rentrait, trempée de neige fondu,,

-Tiens ! Grogna t-elle en lui jetant son sachet, …..et merci c'est pour les chiens ? »

Mais Links était déjà repartit dans le salon, laissant sa belle sœur frigorifié avec le reste des courses.

Charlotte grogna une nouvelle fois, s'attirant le regard surpris du chien le plus proche. Depuis quelques temps, Alexis c'était prit de passion pour la charcuterie et en réclamait chaque jours, obligeant les différents membres de la famille à aller lui ne chercher, puisque bien sure, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même. Sinon il se mettait à pleurer. Au sens littéral du terme. Fichu hormones ! Charlotte avait vraiment hâte qu'il accouche pour avoir la paix et puis comme ça, elle aurait un enfant de qui s'occuper. Elle espérait secrètement que ce soit une fille. Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, David revint de ses cours avec un grand sourire :

« -J'en ai un !

-De quoi ? Interrogèrent les autres membres de la famille,

-J'ai trouvé un médecin pour Alexis !

-C'est pas vrais ! S'écria Mme. Breut, et qui est ce ?

-C'est un de mes anciens profs, il est à la retraite mais il a accepter de s'occuper de lui !

-Merveilleux ! Dit Charlotte,

-Mais il y a un problème...,ajouta David,

-Quoiff ? Demanda Alexis la bouche remplit d'un jambon,

-Très élégant Alex...non le problème est que mon prof est...comment dire...a dut mal à accepter que deux hommes...soit en couple ?

-Ah tu as trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de ramener un membre de la manif pour tous ? Demanda Jérémy en essayant de piquer une tranche de jambon à Alex,

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Ça fait des mois que je cherche quelqu'un, s'énerva le cadet, alors c'est ça ou !

-C'est pas la prof qui danse autour de vous pendant les contrôles et qui a des plantes dans les cheveux ?

-Oui...

-Oh on peux toujours essayer, peut-être qu'elle essayera de faire accoucher Alexis par la pensée.

-Très drôle...de toute façon quand je lui en ai parlé il avait l'air de penser qu'Alexis n'était pas responsable...

-Je présume qu'on a pas le choix et puis après tout Antoine et moi nous ne sommes pas en couple, soupira Alex, hey ! Rend moi ce jambon Jérémy ! »

Antoine arriva quelques jours plus tard pour l'auscultation d'Alex. Entre temps M. Scone, l'ancien prof de David, était déjà passé à la maison pour y déposer du vieux matérielle qu'il avait récupéré. Bien sure il était impossible de recréer un vrais univers médicale pour l'homme enceint, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. M. Breut eu donc la surprise quand Antoine arriva de le voir sortir de sa voiture accompagner d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux fous, et aux petits yeux vert. Elle tenait dans ses mains un cadeau accompagné d'un bouquet aussi gros qu'elle.

« -Bonjour Antoine et euh...

-Sandra, répondit la jeune femme, je suis la cousine d'Antoine,

-Ah d'accord. C'est pour nous les fleurs et le cadeau ?

-Seulement les fleurs, souri Sandra, le cadeau c'est pour le futur bébé,

-Ah, tu n'était pas obligés !

-Je tenais à faire bonne impression.

-Ok, hey, cria M. Breut à l'intérieur de la maison, y a Antoine qui est arrivé avec sa cousine-qui-cherche-à-faire-bonne-impression ! »

Et M. Breut repartit chercher un vase suffisamment grand pour l'énorme bouquet de Sandra pendant que cette dernière était présenté au reste de la famille.

« -Pour toi ! ,Dit Sandra en présentant son cadeau à Links. »

Links l'ouvrit **(le cadeau hein, pas Sandra !) **et trouva un pyjama à l'effigie de...

« -Plectrum ?! »

Oui c'était bien Plectrum avec accroché un mini doudou en forme de Ouki. Le breton eu à peine le temps de remercier Sandra (et de remarquer que les coutures du pyjama avait un peu de mal à tenir) qu'une autre personne fit son apparition dans la maison. Homme à l'aire sévère et impartiale, M. Scone portait un costume démodé vert et avait les cheveux grisonnant. Il jeta un regard glaciale à Charlotte, David, Jérémy, Sandra et Mme. Breut et s'arrêta sur Antoine et Alexis. Dès le premier regard, Antoine sut qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Ils transportèrent Alexis au premier étage où le docteur renvoya tout le monde à l'exception des deux bruns.

« -Donc, commença M. Scone avec une voix aussi glaciale que ses yeux noire enfoncé, à quelle mois en êtes vous M. Breut ?

-Début du 6ème maintenant, répondit Alexis,

-Vous avez rencontrer des douleurs, des soucis, des complications ?

-Non.

-Vous bougez beaucoup M. Breut ?

-Euh...non pas du tout, dit Links en s'attirant un regard semi moqueur de la part d'Antoine,

-Une immobilité total est mauvaise M. Breut, répliqua M. Scone, à partir de maintenant vous vous astreindrais à des exercices régulier. »

Links eu l'air aussi catastrophé que si M. Scone lui avait annoncé que Plectrum était son père.

L'entretient se poursuivit donc, puis le docteur examina l'homme enceint du mieux qu'il put avec le matériel qu'il avait. À la fin, il lui annonça que l'accouchement se produirait probablement dans une clinique spécialisée. Le retraité s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand un détail l'arrêta.

« -M. Breut ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Euh...une tranche de jambon ? **(oui Links n'a pas lâché son paquet depuis le début) **

-Consommé trop de viande est mauvais pour le bébé. Je vais vous prescrire un régime particulier, en attendant M. Daniel venez avec moi jeter ça. »

Malgré le regard humide que lui lança le breton, Antoine lui prit le paquet des mains et sorti de la pièce avec le médecin, laissant le pauvre You Tuber pleurer le départ de son jambon **(cette phrase est bizarre)**. Une fois dans le couloir, le médecin s'arrêta et fit un volt face.

« -M. Daniel, vous avez dut remarquer que l'état de M. Breut est pour le moins...inhabituel pour un homme.

-Hum, oui et ?

-Et bien j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous lui avez fait pendant la soirée que vous avez passé ensembles ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Antoine en haussant un sourcille,

-Je connais bien David, commença M. Scone en s'avançant vers le touffu, je l'ai eu pendant de nombreuses années, et je dois avouer que si ça n'avait pas était lui je n'aurais pas crus à son histoire. Je tiens donc en estime sa famille. Et je puis vous assurez que si jamais il arrive quelque chose à son frère, je vous tiendrez pour seul et unique responsable de l'affaire.

-Vous pensez que je suis responsable de son état ? Que j'ai _ forcé _Alexis ?

-Répondez moi, coupa le docteur, qu'avez vous fait à Alexis Breut le soir où vous avez passé une nuit ensemble ? »

Antoine soutient le regard flamboyant du docteur et déclara :

« -C'est vous le médecin. C'est à vous d'expliquer les mystères du corps humain. »

M. Scone ne répliqua rien et laissa en plan le brun dans le couloir.

En remontant, Antoine put apercevoir dans le salon le reste des Breut discuter joyeusement avec Sandra pendant que M. Breut était toujours au prise avec le bouquet de fleurs. Marchant à pas lourd, il reparti voir si Alexis avait fait le deuil de son jambon. En entrant, ses orbes chocolats teinté de colère et de tristesse rencontrèrent deux perles grise qui brillait d'excitation.

« -Antoine ! Chuchota le breton avec un grand sourire, viens voire, le bébé bouge !

-Hein ?! »

Le You Tuber se précipita sur son ami et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il sentait en effet une petite force s'agiter et cogner dans tout les sens. Émerveillé, il colla sa tête contre la force, avant de recevoir un gros coup en pleine tête, l'assommant à moitié. **(sérieux vous vous êtes déjà prit un coup de bébé quand ils sont dans le ventre ? C'est super violent?! o.O').**

«- Aïe putain ! Mais c'est un monstre ton truc ! S'écria le parisien en se massant la joue,

-Hey fait attention à ce que tu dit c'est nôtre fils ! Ou fille je sais pas...

-Tu crois que c'est quoi toi ?

-J'ai une tête à m'appeler Mm. Irma moi ?!

-Roh ça va, ricana Antoine, moi je suis sure que c'est un transsexuel !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, sourit Alex en levant les yeux au ciel,

-Mais si que tu es un transsexuel, dit Antoine au ventre, pas vrais Richard ?

-Richard ?

-Bah il s'appellera Richard !

-Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Richard.

-Et si c'est une fille ?

-Richard.

-Ta gueule Antoine.

-Non.

-Pour moi se sera Félix pour un garçon, et Leatitia pour une fille, déclara Alex,

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les deux veulent dire bonheur en latin. Ce serait une manière...de lui dire que même si il est une surprise, il est quand même aimé, ce serais une sorte de promesse qu'il sera heureux... »**(oui je crois que c'était la seule fois où le latin m'a été utile...)**.

Antoine resta un instant interdit devant les paroles de l'homme enceint. En bas, on entendait M. Breut dire à Sandra que son bouquet était en faite une plante carnivore et qu'elle avait tenté de l'attaquer à plusieurs reprises. Pendant que Sandra se rependait en excuses en bas, l'homme aux cheveux démoniaque se reprit et marmonna un « t'es bien un littéraire toi, pour me parler de latin... ».

« -C'est vrais que c'est pas si mal Félix et Leatitia. Et puis quand il sera né je lui chanterais mes berceuses made in What The Cut !

-Hors de question, j'ai vu ton dernier épisode. Tu n'as pas intérêt à traumatiser ce gosse.

-Allons, Breut tu sais que tout les enfants m'adorent !

-J'ignorais que tu était devenus pédophile Daniel. Et non je ne t'adore pas, moi. Contrôle ta modestie.

-Je ne peux pas elle est comme ma-

-Ta punchline est périmée.

-Jamais ! Tu es juste jaloux, et puis je sais que tu m'adore, arrête de nier, dit Antoine avec un air de défit,

-Non je ne t'adore pas, répéta Alexis en rougissant un peu cette fois ci. »

Antoine eu un regard de triomphe et pendant un instant Alexis cru qu'il allait le charrier, mais à la place il se pencha et commença à le chatouiller.

« -A-arrête An-Antoine, rigola Alexis en se tortillant dans tout les sens,

-Pas tant que tu n'aura pas dit que tu m'adore ! S'écria Antoine,

-Ja-ja-jamais !

-Dans ce cas je devoir utiliser le pouvoir de la Sainte Chatouille !

-Je...je c-croyais que c'était la Sainte Pelle ?

-Ah oui au faite ? Dit Antoine en s'arrêtant, je pourrais appliquer la tradition de Sainte Pelle qui consiste à...

-Non !

-Alors tant pis ! Dit Antoine en recommençant les chatouilles,

-N-non !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à dire !

-D'ACCORD ! D'accord ! Je t'adore !

-Et bien voilà ! »

Antoine lâcha enfin Alexis qui retomba mollement sur le sol. Les deux laissèrent passer un silence avant qu'Antoine ne murmurent si bas un « moi aussi » qu'Alexis cru qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais Antoine ne dit rien d'autre et ce contenta de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds et à reposer sa main sur son ventre. Il commença à tracer des lignes avec le bout de ses doigts sur la peau de son ami avec un air un peu perdu comme si il réfléchissait. Alexis le laissa faire, n'osant pas parler. Ce fut celui qui avait le plus de cheveux qui brisa le silence le premier.

« -Dit tu regrette d'être tombé enceint ? »

Alexis prit son temps son temps pour réfléchir. Malgré toutes les complications que lui apportaient sa grossesse, il ne parvenait pas à regretter quoi que se soit.

« -Non, répondit-il sincèrement. »

Antoine sourit mais marqua un nouveau temps de silence.

« -Et tu m'en veux pour ça ? »

Le présentateur du point culture observa son camarade. Il avait l'air inquiet et perdus, comme si il lui cachait quelque chose. Alexis fronça les sourcilles. Antoine n'était pas du genre à être ébranlé par quelque chose. En y repensant c'est vrais qu'il avait l'air sombre quand il était remonté ici. Alexis lui releva doucement le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Surprit par ce geste Antoine arrêta le mouvement de ses doigts.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Antoine ? »

Il vit le bruns hésiter.

« -Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?

-Oui mais je...

-Et tu sais que je n'ai jamais mangé personne, sourit Links,

-À ce propos, je t'ai ramené ça, dit Antoine en lui donnait un sachet de charcuterie,

-Ouiiii ! Cria Links comme un enfant à qui on offre un nouveau jouet,

-Mais n'en abuse pas, sinon tu vas finir par accoucher d'un jambon de Bayonne !

-Ha ha. Très drôle. »

Alexis se servit joyeusement dans le paquet puis regarda de nouveau Antoine.

« -Tu as confiance en moi Antoine ? Répéta t-il,

-Oui, dit Antoine

-Donc tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, sourit Links »

Et Antoine sourit à son tour.

**Fini ! Rendez vous au prochaine épisode ! Est ce que Antoine va se confier à Alexis ? Sandra va t-elle détruire le monde avec ses gaffes ? A t-elle tenté de tuer les Breut avec sa plante ? M. Breut va t-il être sa première victime ? Y aura t-il d'autre OC dans cette fic ? Combien de langues parle Alexis en plus du latin ? David sait-il faire un flip arrière ? L'auteur arrêtera t-elle de stresser sur la qualité de sa fic(non) ? Quelqu'un retirera t-il le balais enfoncé dans le rectum de M. Scone ? Tant de questions au quelles vous n'aurez pas de réponses dans le prochain chapitre : « Visite ! » (oui je donne les noms des chapitres à l'avance maintenant). Bisous à toutes et à tous, Ayumi. **


	8. Visite !

**Hello ! Ça fait un moment non ? Pardon. Je vous déroulerais bien une liste d'excuses mais je pense que « pardon » est mieux approprié. En tout cas je tenais à finir ceci pour noël. Certaines personnes ont dut remarquer que je commentais plus depuis un certains temps vos chapitres et pour ça aussi je vous prit de m'excuser :(. je lit toujours bien sure et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller commenter avant la rentrer prochaine. Mais bon je comprendrais que certain(es) ce soit vexer, et j'aimerais qu'ils (elles) sache que je m'en suis voulu pour ça. Bon j'espère au moins qu'avec cette attente j'ai put vous produire un truc potable (enfin j'espère T^T). Attention il y a un peu de vulgarité surtout vis à vis d'un certain OC ^^. Personne ici n'est à moi sauf les OC. **

**JUSTE UN PETIT INSTANT AVANT LA LECTURE : vous avez dut remarquer que dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai annoncé le prénom du futur enfant, à savoir Félix pour un garçon, ou Leatitia pour une fille (ou Richard pour un transsexuel mais bon là c'était plus une blague...). Et bien je vous donne le loisir de choisir le sexe de l'enfant. Il suffit de me dire en commentaire (je rappelle que les gens non inscrit sur le site peuvent en laisser, il suffit de mettre un pseudo) ce que vous préférez. Pour ma part, je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, mais la terminer avec un garçon ou une fille ne me dérange pas, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous faire un peu participer (non ce n'est pas parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Non, non, et de toute façon vous n'avez aucune preuve). Je vous indiquerez à quel chapitre je stoppe les votes. Voilà libre à vous de le faire ou pas ! Bref j'arrête de vous embêtez ! **

**Et joyeux noël mes amis (le père noël vous a offert quoi?(oui c'est une vrais question. Et oui je suis trop curieuse. Et oui j'ai cinq ans d'âge mentale. Et-SBAF!)**

**Enjoy !**

« -Paris ? Et pourquoi on irait à Paris ? »

C'était la question qui avait était lancé à table ce samedi midi chez les Breut.

« -Et bien, commença doucement M. Breut, vous vous souvenez de tante Huguette ?

-Ah oui ! Cette vieille folle ! S'exclama David,

-Elle est morte David...

-...Ah...

-C'est pas elle qui a dit, je cite, « vous ne m'aurez jamais bande connard, je crèverais jamais la première, je vous enterrerez tous et j'irais faire une fête sur vos tombes » ?

-Si, si, c'est elle,

-Ah..., dit Charlotte qui n'avait jamais connu tante Huguette, elle avait l'air...charmante vôtre tante...

-Une véritable institution dans la famille, dit Links d'un ton ému,

-La femme la plus aigrie et le plus grand troll de l'univers, ajouta Jérémy,

-Bref, coupa Mme. Breut en jetant un regard inquiet aux alentours (d'ici à ce que la tante les entendent et décide de les suivre jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies), l'enterrement ce déroulera à Paris dimanche prochain et-

-Attend une minute je viens aussi ? S'exclama Alexis,

-Et bien oui Alexis, le testament de tante Huguette précise bien que TOUTE la famille doit être présente à son enterrement,

-Même les hommes enceints ?

-Hum...Alex...

-C'est problématique, dit Charlotte, on ne peut pas cacher l'absence d'Alex à la cérémonie mais si on y va, tout le monde va voir qu'il est enceint !

-Et puis d'abord pourquoi tout ceci ce passe à Paris ? Tante Huguette est morte en Bretagne, ajouta Links,

-Euh...d'après l'extrait du testament, c'est noté « juste pour vous emmerdez encore une fois bande cons ! »

-...égale à elle même, soupira David,

_Une semaine plus tard, dans un cimetière parisien. _

« -Ça va Alex ? Pas trop chaud ?

-N-non ça va...

-Hey ! David ! Alex-euh...Alexis tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ?

-Ah salut Roger ça va?coupa David, au faite je crois que tu ne connais pas Charlotte ma petite amie ?

-Ah euh non ?

-Et bien viens je vais te la présenter !, dit David en entraînant leur cousin Roger loin d'Alexis qui soupira »

« -C'est pas une bonne idée, c'est pas une bonne idée du tout... »

Les Breut n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'habiller comme si il partait au pole nord afin de cacher sa grossesse. Un peu bancale comme stratagème mais bon, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres idées.

« -Ah Alexis Breut ! Comment ça va ? »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant cette voix. Bon sang, Enzo. Il se retourna vers le blond aux cheveux tiré en arrière, et au sourire insupportablement prétentieux.

« -Enzo, fit-il avec un sourire forcé, je vais bien et toi ?

-Ça va. Alors tu es toujours au chômage ?

-Je fait des vidéos sur internet, rappela le breton avec un sourire forcé, et toi ton poste en entreprise ?

-Oh ça va merci, crâna le blond, je suis en passe de devenir le nouveau PDG de la boite !

-Super, c'est génial pour toi mec, maintenant excuse moi, dit Links qui voulait absolument se débarrasser du blond, mais je crois que tante Huguette me fait signe là, la-bas,

-Mais tante Huguette est morte Alexis !

-...C'est pour ça que je ne la voit pas...par contre j'aperçois la-bas, il faut que j'aille lui dire bonjour ! »

Mais avant qu'il ait put faire trois pas, Enzo le prit par l'épaule et le força à lui faire face avec un visage inhabituellement sérieux.

« -Alexis, je sais ce que tu cache. »

Alexis sentit ses entrailles se geler d'un seule coup. Non...ce n'était pas possible...pas lui...il était découvert...

« -Je sais ce que tu cache alors je te demande d'être honnête avec moi... »

Oh non, oh non, non non, non...

« -tu as grossi n'est ce pas ? »

Hein ?!

« -Hein ?!

-Et bien oui, dit le blond, tu as grossi et tu le cache en portant des vêtements large c'est ça ? »

Mais...il était complètement con ou quoi ?

« -Euh oui oui c'est ça ! Haha Enzo, tu m'as percé à jour !

-Aah ! Je le savais ! Rien n'échappe à mon œil cher cousin ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis en passe de devenir le nouveau PDG de la boite ! Mais tu sais Alexis je peux te conseiller un coach sportif très compétent qui- »

Mais à cette instant la cérémonie débuta, permettant à Links d'échapper à son cousin un poil trop exaspérant, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« -Nous sommes ici, face à la perte d'un être chère, Huguette Yvona Breut, née le 07 février 1923 et morte le 11 janvier 2015. Huguette qui au cour de sa vie- »

La cérémonie se déroula ainsi sans encombre, jusqu'à la lecture d'un testament, malgré le faite que Links se retrouva placé à coté d'une de ses jeunes cousines qui eu le malheur de lui demander si il était déguisé en bonhomme de neige et avec Enzo à sa gauche qui le soûlait en lui racontant sa vie. Alexis adorait sa famille, mais si c'est deux là continuaient, ils auraient à enterrer plus d'une personne aujourd'hui.

« -Je vais à présent vous lire le testament de Mme. Huguette Yvona Breut, hum, « si vous lisez ceci, c'est que le temps à fini par me rattraper, ou que vous avez fini par verser du poison dans mon verre bande de petites larves ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne rien vous léguer du tout ! Allez vous faire foutre bande de connards ! »

Sur ces charmantes paroles, le prêtre s'apprêtait à faire incinérer la vieille dame quand une voix sortie de nul part, résonnant dans la grande salle.

« -Vous croyez que je suis morte ? HAHA ! Il n'en est rien pauvres fous ! Depuis des années vous avez... »

C'était bien la voix de tante Huguette qui résonnait dans toute l'église, provoquant des cris dans l'assistance. De nombreuses personnes s'était levés pour fuir, tandis que d'autres se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si tante Huguette était toujours bien morte dans son cercueil. La cousine à sa droite avait fondu en larme tandis qu'une de ses tantes s'était tout bonnement évanouis sur M. Breut qui la retenait à grande peine. À bouts de forces ils finirent par s'écraser sur le coté. Links put constater avec ravissement qu'Enzo avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, et ses cheveux si bien peignés partait dans tout les sens. Pourtant lui même n'en menait pas le large. Entre les cris et les pleurs, il y avait une véritable mêlé de Breut au beau milieu de l'église. Et c'est au milieu de cette cacophonie général que le prêtre déclara simplement :

« -Je vais à présent incinérer le corps de la défunte. »

Stoppant ainsi les Breut en panique.

« -PARDON ?! »

« -Ahaha ! C'est pas vrais ! S'écria Antoine,

-Si si, répondit Alexis avec un soupire, le but ultime de tante Huguette semblait être de provoquer une crise cardiaque général ! »

Après l'enterrement on ne peut plus mouvementé, les Breut avait abandonné Alex chez Mathieu Sommet afin qu'il puisse un peu profiter de ses amis. Ainsi Antoine, Nyo, Alexis Lloyd et son frère c'était réunis dans le salon du plus petit.

« -Je propose de ranger ta tante dans la même catégorie que M. Trololo. Enregistrer sa voix et la diffuser à sa famille le jour de son enterrement pour leurs faire peur c'était quand même pas mal !...Bon Nyo le gosse ne va pas te répondre ! S'exclama Mathieu au benjamin qui parlait au ventre de Links depuis le début.

-Mais si il va le faire ! Répliqua l'autre qui s'appliquait à présent à dessiner sur le ventre de l'homme enceint qui soupira, Aïe !

-Il fait mal quand il tape hein , sourit Antoine, bon Links, je te ramène chez toi ?

-C'est mignon, ricana Mathieu,

-Toi encore une remarque et je te tape, grogna le chevelu »

Installés dans la voiture du plus jeune, les deux fous filaient vers la Bretagne natal du plus vieux. Ils furent cependant surpris par des travaux qui les obligèrent à passer par une route plus campagnarde. Ce fut le début des ennuis. Ils furent rejoint par des vélos et bientôt la voiture fut entourée de cyclistes qui filait à une si vive allure sur le sol verglacé qu'on commençait à craindre pour leurs vies.

« -Mais c'est pas vrais, grogna Antoine en tentant de n'en écraser aucun, euuh ça va pas Alex ?

-J'ai mal au cœur..., marmonna Alexis qui était devenus vert,

-ne t'inquiète pas je vais ralentir , rassura Antoine. »

À présent les cyclistes était partis, mais le présentateur du point culture était de plus en plus vert. Et il n'était très agréable pour Antoine de conduire avec une personne poussant des haut le cœur de plus en plus prononcé. Ils passaient de villages en villages, avec des noms plus bizarres les uns que les autres : ils étaient perdus.

Au moment où Alexis se demanda si des noms aussi pourris tel que Grabouille ou Tir-la-lice **(si ces villages existent réellement, faite moi signe !)**, Antoine rencontra une autre voiture. C'était une voiture funéraire.

« -Tiens ça te rappelle rien Links ?

-J'ai eu ma dose pour les enterrements tu sais...

-Et mais attend, les autres voitures nous encercles !

-Merde ! Ils doivent croire qu'on fait partit du convoie !

-Ah bordel on va jamais pouvoir sortir !

-Klaxonne !

-Mais je peut pas klaxonner c'est un enterrement !

-Mais on va être coincer ! »

Ce jour là les habitants de Tonnet purent voir deux hommes dont un habillé pour la Laponie traverser la place du village en hurlant.

« -On est...on eesssssttt...

-paumés.

-Exactement ! Allume le GPS !

-Dans 50 mètres, envisager une sortie à gauche.

-Envisager ? Ça veut dire que je prend cette sortie ou la prochaine ?

-Euh... »

…...

« -Tourner à gauche.

-Non mais vous êtes gentille mais il y a un mur à gauche.

-Tourner à gauche.

-Et en plus elle se fout de ta gueule... »

…...

« -Vous traversez Coctalle.

-Mais je ne veux pas aller à Coctalle je veux rentrer chez Links ! CHEZ LINKS ! MACHINE DEMONIAQUE COMMENDITE PAR LES LAMAS DE PLUTON ! »

…...

« -Vous êtes arrivés.

-MAIS ON EST AU MILIEU D'UN CHAMP !

-Antoine...je crois qu'on est perdus...

-NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

-Heu...si...

-Bon j'en ai ma claque Alexis appelle tes parents et dit leurs d'aller nous chercher ! S'exclama Antoine,

-...tu me tue si je te dit qu'il n'y a pas de réseau ?

-Oui...attend t'es pas sérieux ?

-Si...on est au milieu de nul part il n'y a rien de surprenant ! **(faux (****souvent)**** parfois le réseau coupe dans ma propre chambre, en ville...parfois je fais un peu pitié non ?)**

-Putain ! »

CLAC !

S'en était trop pour Antoine qui conduisait depuis des heures et qui venait de sortir en claquant la porte. Alexis eu la délicatesse d'attendre un peu avant de sortir et de rejoindre son ami qui fumait une cigarette.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Antoine, on reprendra la route demain matin, on va trouver un village et on demandera notre che-

-Mais il n'y a personne ! Vide ! Ce bled pourris est vide !

-Antoine calme toi enfin...tu dit n'importe quoi on est perdus dans le nord de la France pas au fin fond du monde, on finira forcément par trouver des gens. Voire même retrouver des gens qui avait disparus depuis des années comme Fatal Bazooka...

-C'est pas drôle Alexis...

-Je sais, sourit Links comme un débile,

-T'es con, soupira Antoine

-Oh oui je le suis, sourit de nouveau le « con », ça va ?

-Non...,murmura presque Antoine. »

Un silence passa entre les deux hommes. Antoine n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie et Alexis n'était doué pour réconforter les grosses peines **(comme moi ! Quoi j'ai bien le droit de transposer certains de mes défauts nan ? Bon pas tous sinon on est mal...)**.

« -C'est juste que là...je sature...la route, les cyclistes, tes haut le cœur, les villages paumés, le GPS, Benoît, M. Scone, non là c'est un peu trop pour moi...

-Attend quoi ? Quoi Benoît, M. Scone ? De quoi tu parle ? »

Alexis commençait à être alarmé. Antoine n'était pas la personne si folle et bruyante qu'il incarnait sur You Tube (encore heureux, il n'aurait pas supporté un ami qui passerait son temps à gueuler des insultes) tout comme lui ne détestait pas tant que ça certaines chansons du top 50 (ou si ? Bon peut-être un peu quand même), mais quand il parlait, Antoine avait une force dans la voix. Cette énergie immense, cette conviction, cette force, qui prouvait en un instant pourquoi il avait autant d'abonnés. Mais à cette instant il semblait vide.

« -Tu ne m'a pas raconter se qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois... »

Il y avait un semblant de reproche dans sa voix. Antoine releva la tête et croisa le regard gris du breton.

« -C'est vrais...

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serais tant de le faire ?

-Je... »

Et sous la nuit tombante, le parisien confit au breton se qui le minait depuis un certain temps déjà. À la fin son récit, le bruns était à la fois chamboulé et révolté, et Antoine ne savait pas très bien si c'était parce qu'il lui avait caché tout ça ou parce que l'attitude de Benoît et de M. Scone le révoltait. Il eu rapidement la réponse.

« -Et dire que c'était sous mes yeux et que je n'avait pas remarqué... »

Ok, il s'en voulait.

« -Mais non, enfin oui, enfin non, enfin t'es enceint quoi on a cas à dire que c'est les hormones ! »

Links avait les larmes aux yeux. Et merde foutu hormones d'homme enceint. Avant que son collègue et ami ne fonde en larmes, Antoine lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Alexis renifla une fois mais ne pleura pas.

« -Ça va changer.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va changer ?

-Je vais changer de médecin. Je ne vais pas laisser un mec qui te critique et te tiens pour responsable de mon état s'occuper de notre enfant.

-Euh...écoute je suis très touché mais je ne préfère pas. Tu ne retrouvera jamais un médecin en si peu de temps. Tu en est au 6ème mois, tu ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demander ton avis Antoine Daniel.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demander de te mettre en danger pour moi Alexis Breut. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant à se fixer dans le noire. Sentant qu'il risquait de perdre, Antoine joua sa dernière carte.

« -Tu mettrais la vie de bébé en jeu ? »

Silence. Il avait gagné. D'ailleurs en parlant de bébé...

« -Aïe !

-Ah bah tiens il/elle si met maintenant, le voyage n'était pas assez catastrophique comme ça !

-Antoine...

-Quoi ?

-...le bébé appui sur ma vessie...

-...okay... »

Juste à cette instant une pluie de tonnerre s'abattit sur les deux rescapés. N'ayant rien pour ce couvrir (si on excluait des sachets en plastique qui serait du plus belle effet sur leurs têtes) ils se précipitèrent dans la voiture. En quelques secondes la pluie les avaient trempé jusqu'au os. Assis côte à côte, dans l'auto, ils n'avaient à présent plus rien à se dire. Au bout d'un instant, Antoine finit par s'endormir. La tête du chevelue finit par glisser en direction d'Alexis qui lui ne dormait pas. Il contempla un instant les traits détendus de son ami. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de renvoyer M. Scone. Hors de question qu'Antoine ne subisse encore ses remontrances. Il finit par s'assoupir à son tour. Ce fut au tour d'Antoine d'ouvrir les yeux. Comment empêcher Alexis de ne pas faire de bêtises ? Le présentateur du Point Culture était têtu, très têtu, et il ne supporterait certainement pas qu'un de ses amis souffre d'une quelconque manière...ce qui était une réaction tout à fait logique

mais bon. En entendant la respiration paisible de l'autre tout près de lui, Antoine sentit son estomac faire un looping. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui prenais maintenant ?

**Et voilà ! Pour ceux qui se demande oui, Antoine et Alexis ont finit par rentrer sain et sauf en Bretagne. Alors programme du prochain chapitre : la rencontre d'une nouvelle OC pas très douée, les bêtises de Sandra chapitre 2, le retour de plusieurs personnages secondaires, beaucoup de romance et surtout beaucoup de conneries dans « le voyage initiatique » ! Je vous souhaite encore à toute et à tous de très joyeuses fêtes. Rappelons nous que l'esprit de noël est quelque chose de magnifique et que malgré les gens qui disent que c'est une fête commerciale, c'est surtout une fête qui nous permet de voir et de faire plaisir à des gens qu'on aime : notre famille :-).**

**Joyeux Noël, Ayumi.**


End file.
